Les Choix des enfants - Tome 1 : Secrets et Rébellion
by SheenaMcK
Summary: Le temps a bien passé depuis la sanglante guerre qui a décimé plus d'une famille, déchiré plus d'une vie. Les vainqueurs se sont reconstruits, mais pas entièrement. Malgré la paix installée et l'absence de menace, il subsiste des souvenirs, des blessures, des regrets, des secrets. Des rancunes. Reste à savoir si ces dernières devront être suivies par la nouvelle génération...
1. Nouveau Départ

_ Note d'auteur : Ceux qui ne sont pas allé voir mon profile, j'informe que je n'ai pas de fréquence de publication, car je ne pourrais pas la tenir. Mais je n'abandonnerai JAMAIS une fiction, vous avez ma parole. Même si ça doit me prendre dix ans, je la finirai ! (De toutes façons, si je ne la finis pas, ma meilleure amie me tuera...)

_ Rating : **K+** à cause du langage.

_ Disclaimer : Tout à Joannne Kathleen. Malheureusement. Et je ne gagne rien en publiant cette histoire. Encore heureux.

_ Remerciements : A **Mylittleworldandmydreams** et à **feufollet** , à qui je suis extrêmement reconnaissante d'être mes deux premières revieweurs (-euses ?).

_ Dédicace : Pour **KathleenT** , meilleure amie à temps complet et emmerdeuse à temps partiel (ne le prend pas mal, je suis sûre que c'est réciproque). Je te dédie cette fic de la première lettre jusqu'au dernier point.

(Nota : Tu pourrais peut-être également me reviewer, tu ne crois pas ? Fausse sœur !)

.

…

.

 **Nouveau départ**

Le quai de la voie 9 ¾ disparu à l'horizon, emportant avec lui l'image de sa famille. Albus se laissa retomber sur son siège à côté de la cage de Safran, son aiglon. Il revoyait Lily, sa petite fleur de lys, courir presque après le train pour pouvoir voir son grand frère le plus longtemps possible, pleurant un peu et riant de sa petite voix aiguë. Que ferait-elle à présent, toute seule à la maison ? Elle serait sûrement au Terrier, ou alors gardée par Teddy, le filleul de son père, le cousin adoptif des Potter-Weasley, et l'ami d'enfance de Victoire. « Le petit ami de Victoire » corrigea-t-il intérieurement en repensant à ce que James était venu raconter tout fier il y avait à peine un quart d'heure.

En face de lui Rose se détacha lentement de la fenêtre, elle aussi. Elle s'assit avec hésitation et croisa les chevilles, l'air préoccupé, son chat couleur de sable roux dans ses bras. Le silence qui s'installait était presque palpable. Albus passa nerveusement sa langue sur ses lèvres sèches.

— Eh bien voilà, on y est.

Il releva la tête. Croisa le regard bleu ciel de sa cousine.

— Oui, murmura-t-il. On y est.

Il n'était absolument pas rassuré, bien qu'il essayât de se repasser les paroles de son père dans sa tête. Il ne voulait pas aller à Serpentard. Réflexion faite, il ne voulait pas aller à Poudlard du tout. Il avait été tellement bien avec ses parents et sa petite sœur, à Square Grimaud. Cette grande maison ne serait plus jamais vraiment la sienne, à présent. Même s'il revenait pour les vacances, sa vie se passerait dorénavant dans ce château. Il ne voulait PAS y aller. Qui sait ce qui arriverait ? Sera-t-il heureux ? Aurait-il des amis ? Ne serait-il pas un sorcier médiocre ? Les repas seraient-ils aussi bons que ceux que préparait sa mère ? Autant de questions ou naïves, ou stupides. Mais inévitables. Sa vie était en train de basculer inéluctablement, comme une monture récalcitrante qui n'empruntait pas le bon chemin, avec lui, bloqué dessus, qui ne pouvait que suivre le mouvement.

Il cligna des yeux et aperçut le ciel limpide des yeux de Rose le fixer avec inquiétude.

— Tout va bien, l'assura-t-il, je me demandais juste… ce qui se passerait quand nous serons enfin…arrivés.

La rouquine sourit doucement et elle caressa distraitement le cou de Potiron qui se mit à ronronner comme une cocotte-minute.

— Dans quelle maison voudrais-tu aller ?

— A Griffondor, bien sûr, s'écria-t-il. Et puis, tu as bien entendu ton père...

— Ne t'inquiète pas. Papa ne va pas te déshériter si tu n'y va pas. Il seras bien content que tu aille à Poufsouffle. Et puis de toutes façons, tu es bien assez riche sans avoir besoin de son héritage !

— Il n'y a pas que _ça_ , protesta Albus. Et puis tu trouves vraiment que je devrais aller à Poufsouffle ?

Rose rit.

— Mais non ! Tu es bien trop fainéant pour en faire partie !

Albus lui fit une grimace en roulant des yeux.

— Eh ben merci ! En plus ça ne change rien ! Teddy est bien la personne la plus procrastinée que j'ai jamais vu, alors, tu vois bien. Il y était quand même.

— Un point pour toi, dit Rose. Mais maintenant, sans prendre compte des menaces de mon père et la tradition familiale, où te verrais-tu bien aller ?

— Pas à Serpentard, déjà ! s'exclama-t-il.

— Pourquoi donc ? questionna sa compagne.

— Eh bien…

Il hésita. C'était une très bonne question. Pourquoi, par la barbe de Merlin, ne voulait-il vraiment pas aller dans cette maison ? C'était bien le moment de se poser la question, songea-t-il. James l'avait embêté tout l'été avec ça, et lui avait démenti à chaque fois avec véhémence. Et puis son père lui avait bien assuré qu'il s'en fichait, et qu'il serait même fier de lui.

— Je pense, commença-t-il, je… c'est parce que, ils n'ont pas bonne réputation là-bas. Il parait que tous les mages noirs étaient à Serpentard, et aussi que tous les élèves y sont stupides, méchants, cruels, laids, sadiques, énuméra-t-il en comptant les informations sur ses doigts.

Le rire frais de Rose le coupa dans son bel élan au moment où il allait encore rajouter « psychopathes ». Interloqué, il la dévisagea, en se demandant ce qu'il y avait de drôle à se retrouver avec de tels spécimens, et en faire partie. À côté de lui, Safran commença à donner des coups de bec sur les barreaux de sa cage, demandant en vain une attention un peu plus grande.

— Voyons Albus, comment peux-tu être influençable à ce point ! Les Serpentard ne sont pas stupides, ils sont très malins et rusés au contraire. Dans ce cas, il est normal que la plupart des mauvais mages y soient allés, d'autant plus que je suis sûre qu'il y en avait aussi à Serdaigle, et peut-être même à Griffondor. La seule maison presque totalement exempte de mages noirs est Poufsouffle.

» Après, la beauté, c'est subjectif, je suis certaines que tu trouveras des filles de Serpentard très jolies bientôt. Albus rougit, surpris, mais elle ne s'en aperçut pas et continua sa tirade.

» Toutefois il peut être vrai qu'ils soient parfois cruels ou sadiques – bien que ces termes soient un peu exagérés – mais cela fait partie de leurs traits de caractère, tout comme les Griffondor sont impulsifs, les Serdaigle trop prévisibles, ou encore les Poufsouffle un peu trop affables – quoiqu'il ne faut jamais pousser un Poufsouffle à bout si on tient à ses fesses.

Elle s'arrêta, légèrement essoufflée.

— Qui t'a raconté ça ? James ?

— Je… non, c'est ce que j'ai entendu dire. Et souvent papa en parle avec oncle Ron, entre autres…

— C'est normal, tu sais, à leur époque la rivalité entre maison était très forte, et Griffondor et Serpentard n'ont pas étés très tendres entre eux. Mais je doute qu'ils ne les aient jamais traités par ces termes.

Albus se mordilla la lèvre, décontenancé. Safran, lui, poussa un cri strident comme pour approuver ses paroles.

— Aussi, ajouta sa cousine, n'oublions pas que les deux fondateurs étaient au départ les meilleurs amis du monde, et ne se sont séparés que à cause d'une dispute puérile. À présent, ces temps sont révolus et…

— Et n'oublions pas que toute dispute peut se solder par une réconciliation ! lança une voix claire d'un ton joyeux.


	2. Première Rencontre

Note d'auteur : Ceux qui ne sont pas allé voir mon profile, j'informe que je n'ai pas de fréquence de publication, car je ne pourrais pas la tenir. Mais je n'abandonnerai JAMAIS une fiction, vous avez ma parole. Même si ça doit me prendre dix ans, je la finirai ! (De toutes façons, si je ne la finis pas, ma meilleure amie me tuera...)

_ Rating : **K+** à cause du langage.

_ Disclaimer : Tout à Joannne Kathleen. Malheureusement. Et je ne gagne rien en publiant cette histoire. Encore heureux.

_ Remerciements : A **Mylittleworldandmydreams** et à **feufollet** , à qui je suis extrêmement reconnaissante d'être mes deux premières revieweurs (-euses ?).

_ Dédicace : Pour **KathleenT** , meilleure amie à temps complet et emmerdeuse à temps partiel (ne le prend pas mal, je suis sûre que c'est réciproque). Je te dédie cette fic de la première lettre jusqu'au dernier point.

(Nota : Tu pourrais peut-être également me reviewer, tu ne crois pas ? Fausse sœur !)

.

…

.

 **Première rencontre**

Ils se tournèrent tous deux d'un bloc vers la porte du compartiment soudain ouverte, tenue par une jeune fille noire magnifique, aux jambes interminables.

— Bonjour les nouveaux, lança-t-elle bien fort de la voix de celle qui n'a pas peur des moqueries des autres, et dont de toutes façons, on n'avait aucune envie de se moquer. Ne vous inquiétez pas, tout se passera bien je vous assure. Je vous présente Melinda Anderson, elle aussi est nouvelle, je vous laisse faire connaissance tranquillement. Le chariot de sucreries ne va pas tarder à passer, vous aller pouvoir vous faire des provisions pour le reste du voyage. À ce propos, il nous reste encore plus de huit heures de route alors soyez patients, mais surtout n'attendez pas la dernière minute pour mettre vos uniformes ! Je vous laisse, à présent, j'ai encore beaucoup à faire. Ah au fait, je m'appelle Samantha ! Samantha Zabini, préfète de Serpentard !

Elle avait dit cela très rapidement en leur souriant largement et en poussant devant elle une fille de petite taille encore plus noire qu'elle avec des lunettes rectangulaires perchées sur le bout de son nez et qui semblait très intimidée.

La belle brune ferma la porte et disparut comme elle était arrivée. Rose et Albus se regardèrent, interloqués. Un toussotement les fit se retourner vers la jeune fille qui rougit sous sa peau noire de se voir ainsi dévisagée.

— Bonjour, souffla-t-elle.

Elle souleva avec difficulté sa valise pour la hisser sur le filet à bagage, puis s'assit timidement sur la banquette de Rose en lissant son chemisier. Potiron se leva, étira son dos, et s'approcha de la nouvelle venue. Cette dernière esquissa un sourire gêné et dit :

— Je ne m'appelle pas Melinda Anderson. Melinda était la fille blonde de deuxième année qui s'était perdue en revenant des toilettes. Et elle s'appelait Becket, pas Anderson Anderson, c'était Lilian, un troisième année venu tout droit des USA. Elle croisa ses mains sur ses genoux. J'ai la vague impression qu'elle est débordée, ajouta-t-elle avec un petit rire. Puis sans attendre de réponse, elle renchérit Je m'appelle Melody Abecrombie, enchantée. Et vous êtes ?

— Rose Weasley.

— Albus Potter.

Melody hocha la tête. À moitié sur ses genoux, le chat roux se mit à la renifler consciencieusement.

— Ton nom me dit quelque chose, déclara-t-elle à Albus.

— Tu as peut-être entendu parler de mon père, il est directeur du bureau des Aurors, et un des meilleurs qui soient, lui répondit-il, plutôt fier.

— Je ne pense pas que ce soit ça, je suis née Moldue, dit-elle après quelques secondes de réflexion. Je ne sais même pas de quoi tu parles, ajouta-t-elle en rougissant.

— Les Aurors sont des sorciers qui font la chasse à la magie noire, expliqua Rose. Où as-tu entendu parler de Harry Potter alors ?

Melody sursauta.

— Oui, c'est exactement ce nom-là ! Mais je serais incapable de te dire qui m'en aurait parlé. Peut-être Samantha Zabini…

— Ou le sorcier qui est venu t'expliquer Poudlard après que tu aies reçu la lettre, suggéra Rose.

— C'est possible.

Albus grogna.

— Je suis sûr qu'il n'est pas célèbre que de par son travail. Il y a autre chose, je le sais, et pour tes parents aussi, Rose. On n'arrête pas de nous reconnaître dans la rue et de nous regarder avec des yeux émerveillés, déclara-t-il d'un ton amer. On nous cache quelque chose.

La rousse ne répondit rien, car elle savait que c'était vrai, et la brune ne pipa mot, gênée, Potiron sur ses jambes. Un nouveau silence, pesant cette fois, s'installa pendant lequel chacun essaya de trouver un sujet de conversation.

— Tu connais le Quidditch ? demanda Rose à leur nouvelle amie.

— Non, avoua cette dernière. Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

— Le jeu le plus fantastique du monde, répondit Albus. Tu y joues sur des balais volants !

— Ce n'est pas dangereux ?

— Penses-tu ! Si tu sais voler, tu sais voler !

— Vous y jouez, vous ?

— A la maison oui, dit Rose. On n'a pas encore de balais à nous, les première année n'ont pas le droit. Car à Poudlard, on y joue aussi ! Il y a plusieurs équipes qui s'affrontent chaque année. J'espère bien qu'on pourra en faire partie.

— Et si vous m'expliquiez les règles ? lanca la brune.

Les yeux de ses amis se mirent à briller en même temps et Albus démarra son discours.

— Alors, comme je te l'ai dit, on y joue sur des balais. Trois joueurs doivent se passer un souaffle, qui n'est pas enchanté, comme par exemple le vif d'Or. Celui-là, c'est un joueur qui doit l'attraper. Et il faut faire attention aux cognards, que deux advesrsaires t'envoient. Ah oui, au fait, il y a sept joueurs dans une équipe. Et donc, le souaffle alors, doit passer dans des buts, tandis que le vif, non attends, le gardien et ses buts...

Melody, qui sentait venir le mal de tête, se demanda alors si ç'avait été une bonne idée de lui proposer ça.


	3. Poudlard Express

_ Note d'auteur : Voilà le chapitre trois, bien plus long que les deux premiers ! Ceux qui ne sont pas allé voir mon profile, j'informe que je n'ai pas de fréquence de publication, car je ne pourrais pas la tenir. Mais je n'abandonnerai JAMAIS une fiction, vous avez ma parole. Même si ça doit me prendre dix ans, je la finirai ! (De toutes façons, si je ne la finis pas, ma meilleure amie me tuera...)

_ Rating : **K+** à cause du langage.

_ Disclaimer : Tout à Joannne Kathleen. Malheureusement. Et je ne gagne rien en publiant cette histoire. Encore heureux.

_ Remerciements : A **Mylittleworldandmydreams** et à **feufollet** , à qui je suis extrêmement reconnaissante d'être mes deux premières revieweurs (-euses ?).

_ Dédicace : Pour **KathleenT** , meilleure amie à temps complet et emmerdeuse à temps partiel (ne le prend pas mal, je suis sûre que c'est réciproque). Je te dédie cette fic de la première lettre jusqu'au dernier point.

(Nota : Tu pourrais peut-être également me reviewer, tu ne crois pas ? Fausse sœur !)

.

.

 **Poudlard Express**

Une demi-heure plus tard, la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit à nouveau, et la troisième fille de peau noire de la journée entra.

— Salut Albus, salut Rose !

— Roxanne, comment ça va !? répondit cette dernière.

Elle se leva promptement et les deux cousines se saluèrent comme seules savent le faire les filles, en s'embrassant et se racontant milles choses inutiles à la fois.

— Je te présente Melody, dit Rose à sa cousine.

Celle-ci se pencha et lui fit une bise sonore qui fit grogner Albus contre les habitudes ridicules des filles, mais du se laissa lui-même embrasser bon gré mal gré.

— J'ai réussi à échapper à Fred et James, soupira-t-elle quand elles eurent fini en s'affalant à côté d'Albus, en évitant d'écraser la cage de l'aigle qui n'était pas réputé dans la famille pour avoir bon caractère. Ils sont absolument infernaux, je n'en peux plus, c'est encore pire qu'à la maison !

Rose pouffa tandis que Melody passa la main dans ses cheveux, interloquée. Albus le remarqua et charitable, lui expliqua de quoi il en retournait :

— James est mon frère, il est en troisième année, et Fred est le frère de Roxanne, en quatrième année. Ce sont nos cousins, et les garçons sont assez pénibles. En fait, lorsqu'ils sont ensemble, ils n'arrêtent pas de préparer des mauvais coups, à la maison ou au collège. Nos parents sont désespérés, ils ont déjà reçu plein de lettres, ajouta-il en riant. Ils voudraient bien qu'ils se consacrent un peu plus à leurs études, mais eux répètent qu'ils ont des assez bonnes notes sans avoir à travailler.

— Quels idiots, grommela Rose qui avait hérité du caractère de sa mère.

— Je vois, dit Melody. Je sens que ça va être épique cette année.

— Surtout qu'ils adorent embêter les petits nouveaux, déclara Roxanne.

— Encore une chose, demanda Melody. Tu as dit « nos cousins ». Vous… Je veux dire… Rose et toi êtes cousins aussi ?

— Bien sûr, pourquoi, tu pensais quoi ? Qu'on était amoureux ? la taquina la rousse.

— Non ! Non, bien sûr que non ! Elle rougit très fortement. Je pensais à… à… à amis d'enfance… c'est tout… s'embrouilla-t-elle. Et puis vous ne vous ressemblez pas du tout ! s'écria-t-elle pour sa défense.

Les deux intéressés éclatèrent de rire et la brune baissa la tête, gênée.

Roxanne sourit, amusée, puis se leva.

— Je vais vous laisser maintenant, déclara-t-elle. Je dois retrouver mes amies de deuxième année. Je leur ai faussé compagnie... A bientôt !

Les trois première année la saluèrent, puis elle leur adressa un signe de la main et s'éloigna.

Dès qu'elle fut sortie, la porte se rouvrit à nouveau et un grand garçon aux cheveux bruns et raides les toisa de toute sa hauteur. Il semblait être en sixième ou septième année et portait le blason de la maison de Serpentard sur son uniforme déjà enfilé. Il leur adressa un regard de dégoût dédaigneux et repartit en ricanant.

Les trois amis se regardèrent, choqués et surpris.

— Vous le connaissez ? demanda la petite brunette.

— Non, pas du tout, répondit Albus en fronçant les sourcils.

Rose haussa les épaules.

— Bah, c'est cons, les garçons, déclara-t-elle comme si cela expliquait tout.

Les deux filles rirent aux éclats en voyant la tête offusquée que fit Albus en se mettant à bredouiller des propos incohérents sur sa propre opinion à ce sujet.

— Ça n'a aucun rapport, nota Rose, mais en tous cas, Potiron t'aime beaucoup.

L'intéressé était étendu de tout son long sur les cuisses de la noire et ronronnait à toute vapeur, faisant onduler sa queue dans les airs

— Tu as le droit d'avoir un aigle, Albus ? demanda Melody en grattouillant le félin derrière l'oreille.

— Je ne sais pas, sur la lettre, il est marqué « un chat ou un hibou ou un crapaud ». Papa dit que lui avait une chouette – oui je sais, c'est pareil donc ça ne compte pas – et que oncle Ron avait un rat à une époque, et on ne leur a rien dit. Et puis nos cousins nous ont raconté des anectodes de Poudlard où il y avait de bien plus nombreuses sortes de bestioles. Je suppose qu'ils gardent la même phrase depuis des siècles dans leurs lettres. (Il rit.) Du moment qu'il ne pose pas de problèmes, ça devrait aller. Et puis, avec un peu de chance, on le prendra peut-être pour un hiboux défiguré !

Les deux filles rirent, puis Melody demanda :

— Où l'as-tu trouvé ?

— C'est mes parents qui me l'ont offert ces vacances, pour mon entrée à Poudlard, répondit-il. On avait d'abord pensé à une chouette ou un hibou, mais j'ai eu le coup de foudre pour Safran, comme dit maman, et puis de toute façon, on en a déjà une volière à la maison, alors un peu d'originalité, ça ne fait pas de mal.

— C'est joli Safran, ça lui va bien. C'est toi qui l'a trouvé ?

— Oh, il a juste fait le tour de vingt-trois livres et demi, Moldus et sorciers, et passé par exactement trente-huit noms différents avant de faire son choix, renchérit Rose.

— Trente-huit, vraiment ? demanda la brune pendant qu'Albus s'offusquait.

— Au moins ! Il en a certainement déniché quelques dizaines d'autres quand je n'étais pas là… assura-t-elle, amusée.

Melody se retourna vers Albus.

— Pourquoi avez-vous une volière chez vous ?

— Comme mes parents ont chacun besoin d'au moins trois hiboux pour leurs travails, qu'on en a deux pour les courriers normaux et que papa achète toutes les chouettes blanches qui tombent sur son chemin, voilà…

— Toutes les chouettes blanches qui tombent sur son chemin ? demanda la brunette en fronçant les sourcils, au point qu'ils ne formaient plus qu'une seule ligne.

— Il en a eu une qu'il aimait beaucoup, quand il était à Poudlard, répondit Rose à sa place. Malheureusement, elle est morte pendant la guerre, il en a été très triste. Donc il essaye de la retrouver dans ses autres rapaces blancs.

— La _guerre_ ?

— C'était quand nos parents étaient encore jeunes, dit la rousse. Un grand mage noir mégalo et frappadingue était arrivé au pouvoir et terrorisait tout le monde, et apparemment, il y avait de quoi.

Elle mima un espèce de mort-vivant grimaçant et agitant faiblement ses mains en mentionnant le mage noir, ce qui fit rire ses deux amis.

— Un jour, continua Albus, il a même réussi à prendre le contrôle du Ministère – tu dois savoir ce que c'est, on te l'a normalement expliqué avec tout le reste chez toi – et de Poudlard. Nos parents ont joué un rôle dans la victoire, et ils sont considérés comme beaucoup d'autres comme des héros. Ils ont apparemment été très courageux – ils étaient justement à Griffondor, une des quatre Maisons de Poudlard où nous pourrons être répartis tout à l'heure. Mais pour en revenir à cette guerre, il y a eu bien sûr de nombreuses pertes.

— Et comme Albus l'a dit tout à l'heure, rajouta Rose, ils ont quand même fait des trucs en plus, car ils semblent être plus que des héros, _des légendes_ , finit-elle en baissant la voix, comme si elle avait peur que l'on ne l'entende.

— C'est tout ce que nous savons, conclu Albus en croisant les bras. Les adultes parlent rarement de cette période, en tous cas pas à nous, et quand on les entend, on ne comprend rien ils font attention à ne pas trop dévoiler.

— Ils en parlent surtout à l'anniversaire de la victoire D'ailleurs, pauvre Victoire, notre cousine, elle est née deux ans après la fin de la bataille tout pile, d'où son nom ses anniversaires ne sont pas très gais.

Melody hocha la tête. Sur ses genoux, Potiron se retourna sur le dos, et dans sa cage, Safran s'était endormi sous son aile. Un silence de recueillement pris possession des lieux, et on n'entendit pendant quelques instant que le bruit des roues sur les rails, et les souffleries de la machinerie.

— Comment sommes-nous répartis dans ces _Maisons_ ? demanda finalement Melody quelques minutes plus tard, pour changer de sujet.

Ce fut réussi. Rose et Albus oublièrent de suite la guerre et se lancèrent dans une description détaillée de tout ce qu'ils savaient du fonctionnement de l'école, des Maisons, des cours et des dortoirs, d'une façon bien plus ordonnée que le cours théorique de Quidditch d'Albus.

— Bonjour les enfants, vous avez besoin de quelque chose ?

Une sorcière entre deux âges aux cheveux gris leur souriait en désignant devant elle un chariot rempli de sucreries et de revues sorcières.

Albus bondit aussitôt de son siège, faisant sursauter Safran, et Rose le suivi plus modérément. Depuis les heures qu'ils attendaient, ils mourraient de faim.

— Tu n'en veux pas ? demanda le garçon à Melody qui était restée assise.

— Je ne peux pas. La bourse que j'ai reçue ne me permet pas d'acheter ce genre de choses. Mes parents m'ont donné un peu d'argent Moldu pour le convertir, mais je préfère attendre de savoir ce que je pourrais acheter avec avant de le gaspiller.

Albus et Rose choisir chacun un peu de tout et donnèrent à la sorcière de grosses poignées de pièces qui firent écarquiller les yeux de la brune. Autour d'eux de nombreux élèves, petits et grands se pressaient devant les sucreries. Il y en avait beaucoup qui les dévisageaient étrangement lui et Rose et les montraient du doigt en murmurant surtout lui, en fait. Tout à coup un silence se fit entendre dans un coin du rassemblement un peu plus loin de l'endroit où ils se trouvaient. Albus releva la tête, intrigué, et aperçut entre d'autres visages un garçon aux cheveux blond très pâle et à la peau presque couleur ivoire, limite maladive. De nouveaux murmures se firent entendre, mais ils étaient cette fois-ci pour le garçon blond. Ils étaient aussi un peu différents, plus discrets. Inquiets, hostiles.

Le petit blond dû sentir le pesant regard du brun car il tourna la tête vers lui. Ses yeux verts croisèrent un regard de glace, où perçait une lueur de panique, malgré l'expression totalement neutre et indifférente de son visage. Les deux garçons se fixèrent quelques instants, tous deux choqués par le regard fixe de l'autre.

Le blond hocha la tête pour le saluer avec politesse et se détourna avant qu'Albus ne put lui rendre la pareille, scellant ainsi la fin de leur échange, qui n'avait finalement pas duré de trois secondes.

— Tu viens ? s'écria Rose qui n'avait rien remarqué, en le tirant par le bras.

Ils réussirent à s'extirper de la foule et rentrèrent rejoindre Melody dans leur compartiment, non sans décrocher sur leur passage d'autres murmures encore, assez excités et curieux à leur sujet. « Décidément, on nous cache _vraiment_ quelque chose d'important » songea Albus. L'ébouriffé – il avait hérité ça de son père, au grand désespoir de sa mère – se promit intérieurement de le découvrir à l'école. « Puisque tous les autres semblent le savoir, je n'aurais pas trop de mal à y arriver… » Il sourit machiavéliquement.

— Pffoouuu, soupira Rose en se laissant tomber aux côtés de son amie. Pas fâchée d'être sortie de là-dedans ! Ferme le store Albus, je n'en peux plus de tous ces regards, finit-elle d'une voix lasse.

Il leva son bras vers la porte et s'exécuta, l'air blasé. Les deux cousins déposèrent leurs achats sur les banquettes avec soulagement.

— Sers-toi, offrit chaleureusement Albus à Melody. Celle-ci le remercia et pris avec hésitation un fondant au chaudron entre ses doigts, éveillant l'attention de Potiron. Albus nota qu'elle avait les ongles rongés presque jusqu'au sang et il se demanda ce qui pouvait la faire stresser ainsi.

— Notre grand-mère en prépare de délicieux, de ceux-là, s'écria la rouquine. Mais ceux de Honeyduke ne sont pas mal non plus.

La brune lui sourit et croqua timidement dans le chocolat du bout des dents, faisant s'agiter le félin orange. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et elle enfourna le reste d'un coup dans sa bouche aux lèvres charnues. Elle tendit le bras vers Albus qui avait un petit tas de fondants sur ses genoux et en attrapa une poignée pleine avant de de les avaler presque tout ronds. Les deux autres la regardèrent sans mots dire, surpris, et même le chat la dévisageait. Elle s'en aperçut, et, avalant avec difficulté ce qui lui restait dans sa bouche, elle rougit et s'excusa.

— Tu aimes ça ? demanda le garçon en souriant jusqu'aux oreilles.

— C'est la meilleure chose que j'ai jamais mangé, déclara la jeune fille en rougissant encore plus.

— Je te les laisse alors, indiqua son amie en riant. Je préfère les patacitrouilles.

— Et moi les chocogrenouilles, affirma Albus.

Potiron bondit de côté en feulant de colère et d'indignation lorsqu'il pris la pile de fondants dans ses bras et se pencha en avant pour les laisser tomber sur la jupe de la jeune noire, qui le remercia en bredouillant et en s'excusant encore, ce qui n'empêcha pas ses yeux de briller à la vue des friandises.

.

.

J'espère que vous avez aimé !

Avez-vous des suppositions pour la suite ? La répartition ? Les amitiés ?

J'attends vos idées !

Je voulais dire que je compte faire un jeu, en posant des questions/devinettes à la fin de mes chapitres. Chaque bonne réponse vaudra un point (sauf annonce spéciale), et à la fin du tome, celui ou celle avec le plus de point gagnera un OS de son choix ! Chacun peut jouer, il faudra juste garder le même pseudo à chaque fois, évidemment. Bien sûr, les réponses ne seront pas données petit à petit mais toutes à la fin, car certains prennent les fictions en cours de route. Donc vous pouvez donner vos réponses jusqu'à l'avant-dernier chapitre !

Bon, ne vous en faites pas, ce ne sera pas des réponses à donner au hasard, je ne suis pas stupide. Mais du genre : "où ai-je pu trouver cette idée-là, ce nom-là ? Dans quel livre/film/œuvre/autre connu ? ..." Des fois, il y aura même des indices ! Donc n'hésitez pas à jouer à "Qui veut gagner un OS" !

Ah, et n'hésitez pas non plus à laisser une review, c'est juste là, en bas à droite. C'est vite fait, et puis c'est mon salaire. Bah oui, vous lisez ma fic, alors vous laissez une review, non mais ! Sinon je retrouve ceux qui on lu ma fic et je leur bloque l'accès (si si, ça peut parfaitement se faire ! Alors réfléchissez bien ! :))

SheenaMcK


	4. Chocogrenouille Stupide

_ Note d'auteur : Ceux qui ne sont pas allés voir mon profil, j'informe que je n'ai pas de fréquence de publication, car je ne pourrais pas la tenir. Mais je n'abandonnerai JAMAIS une fiction, vous avez ma parole. Même si ça doit me prendre dix ans, je la finirai ! (De toutes façons, si je ne la finis pas, ma meilleure amie me brûlera et me coupera en morceaux qu'elle noiera après les avoir pendu...)

_ Rating : **K+** à cause du langage.

_ Disclaimer : Tout à Joannne Kathleen. Malheureusement. Et je ne gagne rien en publiant cette histoire. Encore heureux.

_ Remerciements : A **Mylittleworldandmydreams** , **feufollet** , **EllieFowl** , et... **Guest**... .

Merci aussi à **Coralie1110** , et **superphenix** pour les "favorite"/"follower" sans review.

_ Dédicace : Pour **KathleenT** , meilleure amie à temps complet et emmerdeuse à temps partiel (ne le prend pas mal, je suis sûre que c'est réciproque). Je te dédie cette fic de la première lettre jusqu'au dernier point.

(Nota : Tu sais que tu peux aussi t'inscrire sur ce site pour reviewer, et même _écrire_ des histoires, au lieu de taper à chaque fois ton pseudo ?)

_Note de chapitre : Voilà enfin le chapitre 4 tant attendu par tant de personnes de par le monde (ou pas...) ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira, moi en tous cas, je me suis bien marrée en l'écrivant !

.

.

 **Les périlleuses péripéties d'une chocogrenouille stupide**

— Tiens, essaye ça.

La jeune fille avala une étrange chose marron en forme de lutin. Puis elle poussa un petit cri et s'étouffa en toussant pour essayer de recracher la _chose_ , et réveilla Potiron par la même occasion.

— Quelle horreur ! Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

— Un gnome au poivre, répondit Rose d'un ton neutre sans lever les yeux du paquet de plumes en sucre qu'elle était en train d'ouvrir.

— Tiens, goûte plutôt ça, ça t'aidera à passer le goût, suggéra Albus.

Elle lorgna sur le bonbon allongé d'un œil plus que sceptique et l'amena lentement vers son nez pour le renifler.

— C'est quoi ?

— Suçacide. Fais attention, c'est très acide et un peu amer.

Elle prit une grande inspiration et mâcha l'aliment avant de l'avaler. Le chat de Rose lui malaxa les cuisses et bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

— Et, ça passe encore bien ton truc.

— Aha, tu vois ! j'ai _toujours_ raison.

Les deux cousins avaient décidé de faire goûter à leur amie toutes les friandises possibles et imaginables confectionnées par les confiseries magiques, ce qui occasionnait quelques expériences étranges.

Soudain, elle eut un hoquet de surprise, et lâcha le paquet à peine ouvert qu'elle tenait en mains.

— Ça a bougé ! s'écria-t-elle.

Par terre, une grenouille brune s'extirpait lentement du papier d'emballage, puis sauta sur les genoux de sa « propriétaire » qui poussa un cri et se recroquevilla sur elle-même. Ses deux amis éclatèrent de rire.

— Chocogrenouille ! déclara Rose entre deux inspirations pour retrouver son souffle.

— Enlevez-moi ça ! s'écria Melody pour toute réponse, l'air totalement paniquée, ce qui fit rire encore plus les deux autres. Aaaah ! Potiron ! attaque !

Potiron, terrorisé par cet intrus, préféra opter pour un repli stratégique derrière sa maîtresse. De son poste sécurisé, il observa la scène avec inquiétude, son pelage gonflé comme s'il avait reçu une décharge électrique et ses pupilles tellement rétractées qu'on ne les voyait presque plus.

Cependant, Melody paraissait tellement effrayée qu'Albus, toujours en riant, se décida à se lever et s'approcha de la brune pour attraper la bestiole chocolatée. Malheureusement, au moment où il tendit la main pour s'en emparer, elle bondit comme un ressort pour atterrir sur le col du chemisier de la jeune fille. Cette dernière gémit de peur et Albus essaya encore de l'attraper sous les rires incessants de sa cousine. Peine perdue, le chocolat alla allègrement se perdre dans la chevelure crépue, en émettant des croassements joyeux. Melody eut un frisson de dégoût et plaqua ses poings serrés contre sa bouche, en essayant de s'empêcher de hurler.

— Enlèvemoiçaenlèvemoiçaenlèvemoiçaenlèvemoiçaenlèvemoiça ! gémit-elle entre ses dents, en prenant sur elle pour ne pas partir en courant, ce qui n'aurait pas arrangé la situation.

Albus hésita à plonger la main dans les cheveux de sa toute nouvelle amie, et il aurait préféré que ce soit Rose qui le fît – ça l'aurait moins gênée, elle. Mais vu le fou rire que celle-ci se prenait, adossée contre la vitre, il y avait bien peu d'espoir de ce côté-là.

Au moment où il allait se saisir de la petite bête, la porte de leur compartiment s'ouvrit à nouveau, tellement vivement qu'elle alla s'écraser contre le mur. Ils se tournèrent tous les trois vers elle, suspendant chacun leurs gestes.

— Albus ! Que fais-tu ? s'écria James d'une voix choquée totalement feinte. Tu agresses les petites filles dès le premier jour ?! Je ne te savais pas comme cela !

— Ferme-la, James, répondit le brun en fronçant les sourcils.

— Oh, ciel ! Quel langage ! Je suis offensé ! Ah ! quel terrible chagrin que de voir mon petit frère adoré sombrer ainsi sur la raide pente de la délinquance ! Je me pâme devant cet honteux scandale !

Il porta la main à son cœur, et fit semblant de s'évanouir. Derrière lui, Fred et deux autres de leurs amis s'esclaffèrent. Dans sa cage, Safran qui s'était réveillé poussa un cri strident, fâché d'être dérangé.

— James, arrête de dire des âneries, soupira Rose qui avait enfin cessé de rire.

— Oh, ma très chère cousine, vous étiez là ! Je ne vous avais point vu, je m'en désole. Veuillez m'excuser !

Il poussa Albus en s'avançant vers Rose, à qui il prit la main puis s'inclina pour lui faire un baisemain, avec de grands gestes pompeux et faisant mine de porte un chapeau invisible à son cœur de sa main libre. Potiron se mit à renifler son bras d'un air plus qu'intrigué, se demandant certainement si cela poserait un problème s'il y faisait ses griffes.

La très chère cousine en question le laissa faire avec des yeux écarquillés, ne sachant pas très bien si elle devait rire ou non. James se tourna ensuite vers Melody (sauvant ainsi son bras d'un terrible destin griffu), qui n'avait pas bougé d'un iota à cause de la grenouille. Il lui saisit la main et lui servit la même mascarade qu'à la rouquine.

— Charmante damoiselle, veuillez m'excuser vous aussi, susurra-t-il. Je manque à tous mes devoirs. Je me présente : Potter. _James_ Potter. Laissez-moi vous dire que vous êtes ravissante !

La brune ouvrit la bouche comme pour dire quelque chose, mais parut se raviser et dévisagea James d'un air inquiet, penchant la tête vers l'arrière. Entre les battants de la porte, presque jusque dans le couloir, ses trois acolytes se tenaient les côtes de rire, se retenant les uns les autres pour ne pas tomber par terre. Le félin roux commença à s'agiter nerveusement, apeuré par tout ce monde, et sa maîtresse l'attrapa par la queue pour l'empêcher de sauter sur quelqu'un.

Albus parut vouloir sortir une répartie à son frère, mais du bruit dans le couloir l'arrêta dans son élan. Un des amis de Fred était finalement tombé et il riait trop pour pouvoir se relever. Effrayés, Potiron, échappant à la poigne de Rose, bondit de la banquette en jappant (Oui, ce chat _jappe_.), et l'aiglon essaya de s'envoler, ne faisant que tressauter sa cage.

— Mais qu'est-ce que vous fichez là ? interrogea une voix féminine.

Sa propriétaire passa la tête dans l'encadrement de la porte et aperçut Albus serrant les poings devant un James très amusé de la situation qui tenait encore la main d'une Melody médusée, accompagnés d'une Rose qui admirait passivement la scène avachie sur son siège, ainsi qu'un Safran surexcité qui allait finir par faire tomber sa cage tellement il s'agitait et se cognait contre les barreaux, et un Potiron paniqué qui courait et bondissait en tous sens en miaulant à qui mieux mieux. Pour ne rien gâcher, Fred avait essayé de relever son ami et était tombé à son tour, et derrière elle, les trois adolescents se roulaient presque par terre tant ils riaient.

— Heeeuuuuuuu… tenta la jeune fille aux très longs cheveux marron sombre, encore habillée de façon moldue, se demandant très certainement ce qu'elle faisait en cet endroit.

— Oh, tiens ! Salut Spencer ! s'exclama entre deux hoquets de rire un des garçons, un grand blond qu'Albus reconnut enfin en la personne de Giles Peterson, que James avait présenté à leurs parents lors de ses toutes premières vacances de première année.

Spencer l'ignora superbement et haussa un sourcil lorsque qu'elle s'aperçut de la présence de James.

— Potter, lança-t-elle d'un ton sec. Je suppose que tu es le responsable de tout ce cirque et de ce barrage dans le couloir.

— Spence' ! s'écria l'intéressé avec un enthousiasme exagéré, sans même répondre à sa question (qui n'en était en fait pas vraiment une). Comme je suis heureux !

Il lâcha la main de Melody qui n'avait toujours pas bougé, et s'empara vivement de celle de la dénommée Spencer, avant que celle-ci ne puisse s'écarter et déposa ses lèvres dessus puis les leva avec un bruit de baiser exagéré. L'adolescente essaya de retirer sa main mais le rouquin la maintint fermement et il continua à l'embrasser en rythme toutes les secondes et demi, accompagné de Safran qui gloussait entre les barreaux.

— Ô très chère médème, mon cœur se remplit de joie à votre vue, lança-t-il d'un ton officiel parfaitement ridicule. Avec vous à nos côté, déesse resplendissante descendue sur Terre, nous ne sommes plus que de laids mortels sans le moindre intérêt, comparés à votre éclat qui ne rejaillit point sur nous, récita-t-il entre deux baisers mouillés pendant que l'intéressée tirait en vain sur son bras pour se dégager. Et nous-mêmes acceptons sans hésitation cette injustice, car il est pour nous la plus grande joie de contempler, depuis notre basse infériorité, la grandeur de votre divine personne, qui est pour nous si sage, si belle, si forte, si... si... Si tout !

— Parle pour toi, Jamesie, cria Giles depuis le couloir.

Spencer tiraient de plus en plus fort et de sa main libre griffa férocement le bras de James.

— Quelle fougue, ma chère et tendre ! Vous m'impressionnez !

La jeune fille sortit alors sa baguette de sa poche et l'agita sous le nez de son « prétendant ».

— Arrête ça tout de suite ! cracha-t-elle.

James jugea plus prudent de la lâcher et de s'écarter quelque peu. Même l'aigle recula, pas très rassuré par cette humaine autoritaire. Spencer récupéra son poignet et s'essuya le dos de la main avec force contre le siège le plus proche avec un rictus dégoûté.

— Ne refais plus jamais ça ! aboya-t-elle à l'intention de James. Et ne m'appelle plus « Spence' », ou je te jette un maléfice cuisant doublé d'un bombardement de cactus !

— Rôôh, allez Meryl, tu manques totalement d'humour, déclara James en haussant les épaules.

— Pour toi c'est « Spencer » et pas autre chose, lança-t-elle d'un ton furieux.

Elle regarda autour d'elle et arrêta son regard sur Albus qui rentra la tête dans ses épaules, pas très à l'aise.

— C'est ton frère, lui ? demanda-t-elle en le désignant du menton. Mouais, il en a tout l'air, il a ta tronche, en plus mignon, dit-elle sans attendre de réponse. J'espère qu'il ne sera pas aussi chiant que _toi_.

Elle gratifia Albus d'un regard aussi glacé que sa voix, et celui-ci déglutit difficilement. Ses yeux étaient d'un violet intense, profond. Mystérieux.

— Euuh... Tu peux compter sur ça, lui répondit-t-il d'une voix faible et mal assurée, résistant difficilement à l'envie de la vouvoyer.

Sans rien ajouter, elle fit volte-face et s'engagea dans le couloir sans un regard en arrière, vers la destination où elle se rendait lorsque le chemin fut bouché.

— Eh, Meryl, cria James, tu veux sortir avec moi !?

Seul le silence, suivit d'un violent claquement de porte qui fit littéralement trembler le wagon, lui répondit, le laissant deviner la réponse très claire, et il éclata de rire, suivi par ses amis, tous trouvant ça infiniment drôle. On aurait dit que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il sortait ce genre de phrase.

James sortit dans le couloir puis il reporta enfin son attention sur les trois première année.

— Je vous laisse, j'ai à faire, dit-il. Soyez sages, surtout toi Al, ajouta-il avec un sourire malicieux en louchant vers Melody.

— Arrête d'insinuer des choses ! s'écria ce dernier.

— Mais, je n' _insinue_ rien, petit frère. Jamais. Je ne fais que relever des choses véridiques.

Ce dernier lui jeta un paquet de Dragées Surprises de Bertie Crochue à la tête, qui le manqua, rebondit contre le mur du couloir, et atterrit devant ses pieds. Il se pencha mollement pour le ramasser et le fit tourner entre ses doigts.

— Sympa, merci, dit-il. J'en avais plus.

Albus inspira fortement et rougit comme s'il allait exploser mais son frère ne s'en inquiéta pas le moins du monde, contrairement au chat, qui s'étant rapproché pour on ne savait quelle raison du brun, battit rapidement en retraite.

— Tu ne sais absolument pas viser, tu ferais un très mauvais poursuiveur pour Serpentard, indiqua encore James d'un ton neutre, avant de s'éloigner avec ses trois amis.

Le brun poussa un cri de rage, auquel seuls des rires répondirent.

Il se tourna vers les deux filles assises. Sa cousine le regarda d'un ton grave et inquiet, et son amie avait laissé tomber ses bras de part et d'autre de son torse et le regardait fixement, immobile.

Au bout de quelques secondes, un coassement sonore résonna dans le compartiment, attirant leur attention. Melody pâlit et se figea encore une fois, n'osant même plus respirer. Les deux cousins la regardèrent, et quelque chose surgit de sa chevelure. Le félin partit se cacher dans le filet à bagage la queue hérissée, et l'oiseau parut très intéressé par cet en-cas potentiel, qu'il regarda d'un œil rond et gourmand.

Muets, ils suivirent tous trois des yeux la chocogrenouille sortir en bondissant dans le couloir par la porte pas tout à fait fermée en poussant des coassements fatigués.

— Que s'est-il passé ? demanda Rose pour illustrer la pensée générale.

.

.

Voilàààààà. N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos avis, ça fait plaisir et ça ne coûte même pas une minute ! Et puis ça me permettra peut-être de m'améliorer, s'il s'agit d'une critique (avec arguments, j'entends).

Bon.

 **C'est parti pour "Qui Veut Gagner Un OS ?"**

Question 1 : D'où vient le nom "Meryl Spencer" ? Il s'agit, à une lettre près, du nom d'un personnage (plutôt secondaire mais néanmoins très présent) d'un autre roman de _heroic fantasy_ magnifique, dont la série n'est pas terminée. Attention, je répète, à une lettre près. Je demande la série et le nom du personnage.

Question 2 : Pour qui James se prend-t-il dans ce chapitre ? (Je sais, ce n'est pas très clair, mais si je précise ce le sera trop.)

Remarque : Si vous êtes inscrits sur le site, ce serait bien si vous répondiez aux questions en message privé et pas en même temps que votre review, comme ça, ça évite les copiages. Pour les anonymes, vous pouvez toujours vous inscrire, c'est gratuit. Et sinon, c'est pas grave.

Remarque 2 : Je numérote les questions, merci de faire de même, surtout si vous ne faites pas de phrases.

.

Bye tout le monde.

SheenaMcK


	5. Poudlard

_Qui pourra jamais expliquer cet extraordinaire instinct qui nous dit, parfois même après une seule rencontre, que cette personne en particulier, représente pour nous quelque chose d'important ?_

Arthur Christopher BENSON

.

_ Note d'auteur : La même que la dernière fois. J'ai la flemme de la réécrire.

_ Rating : **K+** à cause du langage.

_ Disclaimer : Comme J.K. Rowling déteste qu'on dise que ces personnages et cet univers lui appartiennent, je dirai simplement qu'ils ne m'appartiennent pas, à moi (à part certains éléments).

_ Remerciements : A **Mylittleworldandmydreams** , **feufollet** , **EllieFowl**. Les réponses aux reviews anonymes sont en fin de chapitre.

Merci aussi à **Coralie1110** , et **superphenix** pour les favorite/follower sans review.

_ Dédicace : Pour **KathleenT** , meilleure amie à temps complet et emmerdeuse à temps partiel (ne le prend pas mal, je suis sûre que c'est réciproque). Je te dédie cette fic de la première lettre jusqu'au dernier point.

_Note de chapitre : Enfin le chapitre 5 ! Pour les uniformes, en fait j'ai hésité à mettre des robes ou un vrai uniforme comme dans les films. Alors j'ai moit-moit en m'inspirant de fanart ( . ).

Et pour ceux que ça intéresse, le chapitre 6 est écrit, je vous ferai juste patienter trèèèèèès longtemps avant de vous l'offrir. Un plaisir à la fois, quoi.

PS : La citation citée plus haut ne vaut que pour la toute fin du chapitre, concernant Albus. N'allez pas vous dire tout de suite que je me mets à disséminer des phrases qui n'ont rien à voir avec tout ce que je raconte.

.

...

.

.

 **Poudlard**

— Il faudrait peut-être songer à se changer, déclara Rose. On arrive dans moins d'une heure.

— Où ? interrogea Albus.

— Ici, quelle question, répondit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

— Heeeuuuuuu… fit-il en les regardant fixement elle et Melody.

Rose soupira. Elle attrapa sa toute nouvelle baguette flambante neuve – bois de noyer et ventricule de cœur dragon – à côté d'elle et la leva vers le plafond.

— _Descendo_ !

Un rideau noir qu'Albus n'ait pas remarqué se déroula jusqu'au sol et sépara le compartiment en deux, isolant les deux filles de lui. Il écarta le pan du voilage devant la fenêtre pour pouvoir regarder sa cousine.

— Comment as-tu réussi à faire _ça_ ? demanda-t-il, impressionné. La brunette, encore plus que lui, la regardait aussi avec de grands yeux admiratifs.

— Oh c'est maman qui me l'a appris ces vacances, ainsi que d'autres sorts de base. J'aurais voulu apprendre à les faire de façon informulée, mais elle a refusé. Il parait que ça demande beaucoup d'effort et que j'apprendrai le moment voulu.

— Des sortilèges de _base_ ? répéta Albus, décontenancé. Tu plaisantes ! Fred a appris ce sort l'année dernière !

— Ah bon, fit distraitement la rouquine, pas inquiète le moins du monde, tout en cherchant sa robe de sorcière au fond de sa valise. Bon, maintenant, tu ne voudrais pas nous laisser ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton impatienté.

— Hein ? Ah, heu… oui, oui.

Albus lâcha la toile et resta seul de son côté. Il se retourna et se mit sur la pointe des orteils pour attraper sa valise dans le filet. Il songea qu'il aimerait bien être un peu plus grand. «Déjà que James m'embête tout le temps alors qu'il est mon frère, et que je ne peux pas me défendre, je n'ose imaginer à l'école, songea-t-il. Encore que c'est peut-être justement parce qu'on est frères qu'il me fait chier ainsi. Et puis maintenant j'ai une baguette…»

Il réussit à extirper son uniforme du fouillis indescriptible qui régnait en maître dans son bagage, et trouva sa robe écrasée sous la pile de livres. Il soupira et entreprit de passer sa tenue d'été. Chemise à manches courtes, bermuda noir et chaussettes hautes aux couleurs de la maison. Sauf qu'il ne connaissait pas sa maison. Il chercha dans ses affaires une paire assez longue, mais la seule qu'il trouva était verte. « Oh non !» gémit-il en son for intérieur. À ses côtés, Safran semblait très intéressé par ce qu'il faisait et le dévisageait d'un étrange regard un peu stressant qu'Albus fit mine d'ignorer même s'il sentit ses veines se glacer.

Il s'apprêta à en chercher d'autres, eût-il dû chercher jusqu'au fin fond de sa valise sans fond, quand la voix de Rose le fit sursauter.

— Oups ! J'ai complètement oublié ! Attention Melody, pousse-toi. _Collaporta_!

— Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? demanda la brune, étonnée.

— Verrouillé la porte. Au cas où Mais dépêche-toi, on peut les rouvrir avec un sort.

— Tu es géniale, Rosie ! s'écria Albus à travers la tenture.

— Arrête de m'appeler « Rosie ».

Les deux filles bavardaient et riaient de l'autre côté. Albus ferma sa robe d'été noire. Quand il serait enfin réparti, l'intérieur serait en couleur. Il espéra juste que ce ne serai pas du vert. « Le seul point positif, avec cette maison, c'est qu'elle est assortie à mes yeux » pensa-il, amer.

— C'est bon Albus, tu as fini ?

— Ouais ouais.

Rose fit remonter le rideau, et ils purent enfin s'admirer les uns les autres dans leur uniforme commun. Ou presque.

— Elle est longue ta jupe Rose, remarqua Albus.

— Elle m'arrive juste en-dessous des genoux, rétorqua-t-elle. Tu ne voudrais tout de même pas que je porte une mini-jupe, non ?

— Ça t'irait bien, dit-il en se frottant distraitement le menton avec le dos de sa main.

— Je ne suis pas une pute, rétorqua-t-elle, butée.

Melody la gratifia d'un regard surpris et Albus lui dit :

— On ne dirait pas comme ça, mais ma cousine est très vulgaire.

La brune pouffa, ce qui fit rougir son amie.

— Albus, s'teu-plait, ne le dis pas à maman ! supplia-t-elle.

Il lui sourit malicieusement.

— Albus !

Il l'ignora et attrapa sa paire de chaussettes soigneusement pliée, ce qui référait du miracle vu le bazar de ses affaires.

— Tu saurais me les teindre en noir ?

Elle s'exécuta. Albus la remercia et l'assura plusieurs fois que c'était fantastique d'avoir une cousine comme elle, ce qui fit se rengorger cette dernière et lui fit oublier la menace au sujet de son vocabulaire.

— C'est vrai que c'est mieux avec, remarqua-t-elle tandis qu'il les enfilait. Tu as des mollets trop fins.

— Ah bon, s'étonna le brun en levant la jambe pour vérifier.

— Un bermuda… C'est original, fit remarquer Melody, songeuse. Mais c'est vrai que c'est plus juste, si les filles doivent avoir des chaussettes, les garçons aussi. En hiver, les garçons auront un pantalon, et nous des collants. Un bon équilibre.

Albus finit de lacer ses chaussures et releva la tête.

— Mais tu as une jupe hyper longue ! s'écria-t-il.

— Aux genoux c'est trop court pour moi, répondit-elle tranquillement. Aux mollets, c'est joli, ça fait un peu exotique je trouve.

— Si tu le dis…, lâcha-t-il d'un ton dubitatif.

― Et puis aucune longueur spécifique n'est demandée. En hiver, j'aurai une robe jusqu'au bas des chevilles.

― Mais tu n'auras pas le droit ! s'écria-t-il. Tu dois avoir des chaussettes, et on ne les verra pas.

— Non, rétorqua-t-elle. Je l'ai déjà dit ; en hiver on a des collants – ou des leggings. Je les aurai, ne t'inquiète pas, on ne les verra juste pas.

— Ils seront censées être aux couleurs de ta maison, pour qu'on te reconnaisse.

— Encore non, dit Rose. Ils seront noirs comme ton pantalon. Et puis elle aura sa robe et sa cravate comme toi, Albus.

Il leva les yeux au ciel.

— Vous avez réponse à tout, vous, les filles, hein ?

— Tout juste Auguste ! rigola Melody

Les deux amies partirent dans un fou rire et de gentilles moqueries qui étaient un moment de complicité spécifique aux filles, et Albus se renfrogna sur son siège, vexé. Le chat de sa cousine vint s'étendre comme un paillasson sur ses genoux, se fichant pour sa part totalement des uniformes scolaires.

— Les première année, par ici les première année !

La voix de Rubeus Hagrid s'entendait de loin, et on ne risquait pas de se perdre si on suivait le son. D'ailleurs, il était tellement grand que ça ne changerait de toutes façons rien s'il n'avait plus de voix.

Les trois amis se dirigèrent alors vers lui en se frayant un chemin parmi la foule, et suivirent d'autres nouveaux très intimidés.

— Les première année, par ici ! Ça va Albus, Rose ?

— Très bien et vous ?

— Oh, couci-couça, répondit-il d'un ton bourru. Mon nouveau chien grandit de plus en plus, lui, ajouta-t-il. Je vous le présenterais. Bon, allez, l'heure, c'est l'heure.

Il se détourna et emprunta un chemin de terre.

— Les première année, suivez-moi ! cria-il, sa lanterne se balançant au bout de son bras.

Les intéressés lui emboîtèrent le pas. Albus se retourna et vit les dernières calèches disparaître dans un tournant. « Tirées par les sombrals » songea-t-il avec une pointe d'inquiétude. Les grands chevaux reptiliens noirs lui faisaient assez peur.

Il se détourna et chemina aux côtés de ses amies.

— Vous le connaissez ? interrogea Melody.

— Qui ça ? demanda-t-il avant de comprendre qu'il s'agissait de Hagrid.

— Oui, répondit Rose à sa place. C'était un ami de nos parents, et il vient encore souvent à la maison pour les fêtes, même s'il est un peu encombrant.

— Moi, je le trouve plutôt inquiétant…

— Ne t'en fais pas, il est adorable, tu verras.

Ils arrêtèrent leur marche devant un immense lac aux eaux noires. À la berge étaient attachées des dizaines de barques.

— Pas plus de quatre par barque, cria Hagrid. Et ne tombez pas à l'eau !

Il marmonna dans sa barbe quelque chose où Albus reconnu les mots « Crivey », « content », et « tomber ». Il se demanda s'il y avait un rapport avec le beau-frère de sa tante Fleur.

Albus suivit les deux filles dans une barque branlante, et ils furent bientôt rejoints par un garçon brun qui se présenta sous le nom de Luke Finnigan et qui observa Albus avec curiosité et admiration.

— Tout le monde est installé ? demanda Hagrid, lui-même dans une barque plus grande. Alors en avant !

Les barques se mirent à avancer seules à travers la brume qui recouvrait le lac, ou plutôt devrait-on dire, vu sa taille, le loch. Au bout de quelques minutes, des exclamations se firent entendre vers les embarcations de tête. Les quatre occupants de la barquette tendirent le cou en essayant de ne pas chavirer pour apercevoir quelque chose. Tout à coup, comme si quelqu'un l'avait fait apparaître, le château apparu sur la berge. Il était tout à fait impressionnant, se détachant du brouillard, encore plus sombre que la falaise sur laquelle il était bâti. On voyait des rectangles de lumière se détacher un peu partout sur la paroi de la bâtisse, principalement à un endroit où il y en avait des dizaines regroupées, qu'Albus devina être la Grande Salle.

Ils avaient tous le souffle coupé. Soudainement le brouillard disparut et les couleurs de la fin de l'été commencèrent à apparaître avec l'inclinaison du Soleil parmi les arbres, toutes de braises et de feu, tandis que la bruine se levait lentement, cessant de mouiller leurs visages. Le château ainsi que la forêt qui l'entourait semblaient faits de flammes rougeoyantes, et on s'attendait presque à voir s'envoler une horde de phénix.

Les canots virèrent subitement de bord vers un renfoncement de la montagne à leur droite et s'engagèrent à travers un rideau de plantes grimpantes (qui en l'occurrence, étaient plutôt des plantes descendantes, mais passons), qui menait à un tunnel plongé dans la pénombre.

— J'ai l'impression de vivre un véritable conte de fées, chuchota Melody à l'oreille d'Albus, qui frémit.

Le tunnel déboucha sur une grotte souterraine, probablement en-dessous du château. L'humidité suintait des murs, principalement de gauche, vers le Nord-Est à peu près. Albus songea que les quartiers des Serpentard ne devaient pas être très loin. Ils étaient creusés sous le lac, et la lumière était verte, avait dit un jour son père. Subitement, il s'étonna du fait que son paternel connaisse ce fait, puisqu'il avait été à Griffondor. Perplexe, il secoua la tête.

Tout à coup, les embarcations ralentirent et se stabilisèrent un peu trop vite, ce qui fit tressaillir leurs occupants, qui se hâtèrent de mettre pied à terre. Devant eux, un autre chemin – ou plutôt un tunnel – de terre et de cailloux serpentait dans la falaise, heureusement pas très abrupte, et montait jusque l'on ne sait où.

— Allez, venez ! dit Hagrid en agitant sa lanterne.

Les futurs élèves entreprirent de le suivre en silence et dans un désordre total malgré la petitesse de la route qu'ils empruntaient. La moiteur de l'air commençait à les oppresser, et ils se mirent transpirer et à ralentir l'allure. Les langues commencèrent aussi à se délier, et certains râlaient entre eux. Ils étaient uniquement éclairés par la lampe de leur guide.

— Allons, allons, dit Hagrid, nous sommes bientôt arrivés, vous verr… Ah ben tiens, j'avais raison ! Ne vous poussez pas s'il-vous-plait !

Les trois amis arrivèrent enfin à sortir de cette noirceur étouffante, et débouchèrent à l'air frais. Albus empli ses poumons d'air pur comme s'il n'avait pas respiré depuis des jours. Ils se mirent tous en marche à travers la pelouse d'herbe verte. À l'Ouest, le soleil se couchait déjà, et les belles couleurs de feu s'estompaient l'une après l'autre. Au loin, on apercevait la Forêt Interdite.

Enfin, après une petite volée de marches de marbre, ils arrivèrent devant _elles_. Les portes. En chêne massif et semées de dorures certainement véritables. Immenses, majestueuses. Albus eut un frisson qu'il ne put interpréter comme étant de joie ou de peur. Le demi-géant, tout en agitant sa lanterne, qui ne servait plus à grand-chose étant donné qu'il faisait de nouveau clair, leva son poing énorme, et frappa trois fois.

Tous retinrent leurs souffles. Il semblait ne rien se passer, puis le battant s'ouvrit lentement, sans un bruit, les gonds parfaitement huilés.

Un minuscule sorcier, avec une barbe hirsute et neigeuse digne d'un Père Noël qui lui cachait la moitié de son visage ridé et ratatiné apparut dans l'encadrement.

— Professeur Flitwick, annonça Hagrid d'une voix de stentor, voici les élèves de première année !

— Bien, bien, bien, dit le dénommé Flitwick d'une petite voix fluette et chevrotante. Eh bien, c'est bon Hagrid. Merci, vous pouvez disposer, je m'en occupe.

Il leur fit signe de le suivre avec un aimable sourire d'arrière-grand-père gâteux.

Le hall était gigantesque, phénoménal. Albus, Rose et Melody se sentirent rapetisser. Le dallage qu'ils foulaient était fin et de très bonne facture ancienne, et un grandiose escalier de marbre blanc et pur, comme taillé à même un immense bloc de cette pierre leur faisait face. À leur gauche, une grande et large porte double fermée faisait transparaître des bruits de voix et de rires.

Flitwick les guida dans le hall jusqu'à une petite salle derrière l'escalier réservée apparemment aux première année. Une petite porte dans le mur était plongée dans la pénombre. Le professeur se tourna vers eux :

— Bienvenue à tous dans notre belle école, Poudlard. Dans quelques instants, vous aller être répartis dans une des quatre différentes Maisons, qui sera vôtre durant vos sept années dans cette école, déclara-t-il d'une voix aiguë. Elles sont : Griffondor, Serpentard, Poufsouffle et Serdaigle. Vous serez séparés non pas pour être divisés mais pour que vous vous épanouissiez dans votre Maison, qui sera un peu une nouvelle famille. C'est pour cela que vous devez éviter au maximum les tensions, que ce soit au sein de votre Maison, ou avec les membres des autres Maisons. Les disputes n'ont pas lieu d'être en ce lieu, et nous devons rester unis, pour éviter de nouveaux drames dont, bien que vous ne les ayez pas vécus, vous avez censément entendu parler. Cela nous amène à la Coupe de Quatre Maisons. Si vous enfreignez le règlement, si vous créer des tensions, des disputes, des bagarres, en bref, si votre comportement n'est pas correct, vous ferez perdre des points à votre Maison. En revanche, par vos actions censées, vos bonnes notes, et tout ce qui y rapporte, vous pourrez gagner des points. À la fin de l'année scolaire, la Maison qui aura le plus de point gagnera la Coupe. J'espère que chacun d'entre vous aura l'intelligence et l'honneur de tout faire pour que sa Maison gagne le plus de points possible. À présent, je crois que tout est dit, nous allons pouvoir passer à la cérémonie de la Répartition.

Tandis qu'il se détournait, quelqu'un dans le groupe de première année murmura en ricanant :

— Il a dit neuf fois le mot « Maison » dans son monologue ! Pour être gâteux, il est gâteux, le vieux croûton !

Cela ne fit rire personne. De plus, le vénérable professeur n'avait pas dit « Maison » neuf fois, mais huit.

Flitwick, qui n'avait heureusement rien entendu, rouvrit la petite porte. Il la franchit avec tranquillité et longea le mur du hall, et les élèves le suivirent un par un et essayaient ensuite de se regrouper. Enfin, ce fut le tour de Rose et Melody. Albus les suivi, une boule dans la gorge, avec la folle intention de s'enfuir. Il se fit dépasser par deux autres élèves. À côté de lui se plaça le jeune garçon blond du Poudlard Express. Albus n'aurait pas pensé qu'il était seulement en première année, mais il avait en l'occurrence autre chose à penser. Le garçon le salua tout de même à nouveau, sans vraiment le regarder, en silence. Il lui rendu timidement son salut, évitant de le regarder. Le blond lui faisait une impression étrange.

Ils franchirent la double porte en étain et Albus vit enfin la Grande Salle.

.

.

...

.

Bon, je sais, il ne se passe pas grand chose dans ce chapitre. J'espère que vous avez aimé quand même.

Et non, pas encore de Répartition ! Je suis une grosse s*****, n'est-ce-pas, pour couper juste à cet endroit là ? Encore que, j'aurais pu faire pire. Du genre mettre le dialogue entre Choixpeau et Albus et couper au dernier moment...

DITES-MOI VOS IMPRESSIONS DANS UNE REVIEW ! Dans quelle maison va être réparti Albus ? Scorpius Malefoy ? Rose ? Melody ? Qui deviendra ami avec qui ? Quel sera le rôle du nouveau personnage que nous découvrirons ? DITES-MOI VOS IMPRESSIONS DANS UNE REVIEW !

.

 **C'est parti pour** _Qui Veut Gagner Un OS ?_ (j'ai remarqué à ce sujet que personne ne s'y intéresse beaucoup... Dommage.J

Question 3 : Quel personnage de la série canon possède une baguette ayant les même composants que la baguette de Rose ?

Voilà ! Je sais, c'est pauvre, mais y a pas beaucoup à demander sur ce chapitre. Au départ je n'avais aucune question, puis j'ai remarqué depuis que j'ai changé d'avis pour la baguette de Rose ***** que quelqu'un d'autre possédait déjà une baguette de ce genre-là - quoi que bien plus longue.

 ***** Avant, j'avais mis bois de rose (oui, le jeu de mot n'est pas un hasard) et plume de phénix. Ou crin de licorne. Je sais plus. A propos, qu'imaginez-vous pour les baguettes de nos autres héros ? QUI sera le possesseur d'une baguette en sureau ****** ? Oups ! Je vais en dévoiler trop, là. Je m'arrête...

 ****** J'ai dit baguette **EN** sureau, et pas Baguette **DE** Sureau. Nuance. C'est juste que le sureau n'est pas bien vu et porte (c'est ce qu'on dit) malchance. En fait, ça n'aura pas spécialement d'incidence dans l'histoire. "Ben donc à quoi ça sert de le mettre ?" me demanderez-vous alors. Peut-être, mais c'est mon histoire, et j'y fais ce que je veux.

.

 **Réponses aux reviews anonymes**

 **lili :** Merci beaucoup ! J'espère que les autres chapitres te plairont autant.

 **Guest** **:** J'espère que le reste te plaira aussi.

 **KathleenT :** Oui, tes commentaires sont en effet un peu hors du commun. Ce n'est pas grave, j'ai l'habitude. Sinon, des tonnes de suppositions, tu n'en as pas, ou alors tu les oublies quand je te les demande. Et puis, certes tu en as les réponses (jusqu'à la fin du dernier tome au moins), mais tu les oublies toutes l'une après l'autre. Donc, tu ne risque pas de spoiler quelqu'un. Moi aussi je t'aime.

 **Thibl :** Merci beaucoup. Mais je t'informe que ce n'est pas "fanmade" mais "fanfiction". Et tes contacts, je n'en ai vraiment pas vu beaucoup pour le moment... Et puis TU SAIS CE QU'IL TE DIT MON PSEUDO DÉBILE ? (Réponse : Qu'il est moins idiot que ton titre dans ta pseudo-religion inventée de merde, et que d'ailleurs ; non, je ne serai pas ta porte-parole et je ne me reproduirai pas avec mes fidèles pour assurer la survie de la Foi. Non mais.) D'ailleurs, je l'ai changé, mais je te te rassure, pas à cause de toi. Ah ! Et pour le moment, il n'y a encore aucun rouquin dans cette fiction (vu que Rose est une fille et James plus brun que roux), donc je vais te prier de laisser mon "Rrroux" en dehors de cette histoire merci bien.

.

Bon ben à la prochaine tout le monde :))

SheenaMck, irlandaise dans l'âme.


	6. Répartition et cheveux blonds

Réponse à **Emashi** : Merci beaucoup ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira aussi :)

.

Note d'auteur : Je n'ai toujours pas de fréquence de publication, car je ne peux toujours pas la tenir.

Rating : T

Pairing : Aucun pour l'instant

Disclaimer : Comme la merveilleuse Joanne Kathleen n'aime pas que l'on dise que le monde et les personnages de Harry Potter lui appartiennent, je dirai simplement qu'ils ne m'appartiennent pas, à moi. Sauf certains OCs évidemment.

Dédicace : A Kathleen O'B, meilleure amie à temps partiel et emmerdeuse à temps complet, je te dédie cette histoire de la première lettre jusqu'au dernier point. Mention spéciale à CarolineAlyssonne (deuxième meilleure amie à temps très partiel, chianteuse à l'occasion, et lâcheuse en temps presque continue :3) ; tu me manques et j'aimerais vraiment que tu reviennes avec nous...

Note de chapitre : Enfin, l'histoire devient vraiment intéressante ! Je ne dit rien de plus et vous invite à lire ce chapitre beaaauuucoup plus long que les premiers (environ onze pages word) et à me retrouver en note de fin. J'espère que cela vous plaira autant que ça m'a plu de l'écrire ! Bonne lecture !

.

...

.

 **Répartition et cheveux blonds**

Les élèves plus âgés commençaient à se taire en voyant arriver les petits nouveaux. Quatre grandes tables étaient placées parallèles, recouvertes de vaisselles d'or fin orné de pierres précieuses délicates et translucides. Le plafond magique, qui fit pousser des exclamations étouffées à certains élèves né-Moldus, comportait déjà des étoiles, malgré le mince et dernier rayon de Soleil qui disparaissait derrière les nuages roses et orangés au beau milieu du ciel violacé. Des bougies flottaient dans les airs et illuminaient les visages qu'Albus ne parvint pas à identifier dans son état de panique.

Albus suivi les autres entre les deux tables du milieu en essayant d'ignorer les regards curieux. « Ce n'est qu'un mauvais moment à passer », essaya-t-il de se convaincre. Mais il était conscient que se jouait sa vie entière en ce moment-là.

Enfin, leur procession s'arrêta, et le professeur Flitwick monta sur l'estrade, où était posé un antique tabouret à trois pieds, avec posé dessus un vieux chapeau élimé, rapiécé, plus gris que noir. Albus déglutit difficilement à sa vue et remarqua malgré son stress que son voisin aussi. Derrière, les professeurs siégeaient à leur table, la directrice au milieu, l'air vénérable et sévère, beaucoup plus qu'Albus ne l'avait vu quand elle était invitée chez lui par ses parents. En bout de table, Il aperçut Hagrid lui faire un signe de la main auquel il n'eut pas le courage de répondre.

Soudain, sans prévenir, faisant sursauter plusieurs premières années, une déchirure s'ouvrit dans le choixpeau qui se mit à chanter d'une voix éraillée :

"

Je n'ai pas ce qu'on peut dire

Des accessoires plus chics que moi,

Mais j'ai la mission de vous répartir

Afin que vous trouviez votre voie.

En effet je dois vous mener

Dans la maison qui vous correspond,

Ce ne sera pas par affinités

Mais mon choix sera le bon.

Si vous êtes courageux et loyal

Bon, juste et plutôt fort

Si vous ne renvoyer pas la balle,

Sûr, vous êtes un Gryffondor.

En étant sage et réfléchi,

En respectant les grandes règles,

Si vous voulez être instruit,

Vous devez aller à Serdaigle.

Si vous êtes des plus malins,

Rusé, un peu fourbe, un jeune renard,

Pas peu fier, pas très câlin,

Vous êtes sans conteste un Serpentard.

Si vous êtes juste et honnête,

Si vous n'usez pas inutilement vot' souffle,

En utilisant vot' cœur plus qu'vot' tête,

Vous serez envoyé à Poufsouffle.

Je finirai en ajoutant

Que séparés, unis vous devez rester,

En tout temps, à tous moments,

Pour ne pas que soient gâchés

Les efforts de vos anciens.

Ne faites pas de ces bêtises

Qui n'ont assurément servies à rien

Qu'à détruire qu'on se le dise.

Maintenant vous êtes prév'nus,

Surtout faites toujours attention.

À présent, l'instant est venu

De commencer la Répartition.

"

Tout le monde applaudit dans la Salle, des petits nouveaux, enthousiasmés, jusqu'aux professeurs. Puis le professeur Flitwick déroula un long parchemin et appela :

— Abercrombie, Melody !

Albus sentit plus qu'il ne vit la brune se pétrifier et pâlir quelques mètres devant lui. Il pensa que Rose était en train de la pousser pour qu'elle bouge. Elle s'avança d'un pas timide et hésitant, et sembla vouloir se liquéfier sur place. Heureusement que Rose et lui lui avaient expliqué la démarche, sinon elle se serait certainement évanouie. Il y eu de nombreux ricanements quand les élèves s'aperçurent de la longueur de sa jupe, vite étouffés par le froncement de sourcils de McGonnagal.

Elle s'assit sur le siège lentement, comme si elle avait peur qu'il la morde, et Flitwick posa le chapeau sur ses cheveux. Il lui tomba devant les yeux et le silence se fit plus ou moins. Plusieurs secondes passèrent pendant lesquelles Albus retint son souffle, puis le choixpeau hurla :

— GRYFFONDOR !

La table des rouge et or se mit à applaudir avec ferveur la nouvelle venue, tandis que la petite brune se levait et partait s'asseoir entre deux élèves un sourire vaguement incrédule aux lèvres, après avoir rendu le chapeau au professeur. Albus applaudit aussi depuis sa place en espérant fortement rejoindre son amie.

― Ensuite, un cas un peu spécial car il arrive en troisième année pour avoir changé d'école : Anderson, Lilian !

Un garçon brun et bronzé se détacha du groupe et pris place sur le siège. Le choixpeau semblait ne pas pouvoir se décider, puis finalement hurla :

― POUFSOUFFLE !

Les élèves s'enchaînaient ainsi, les uns après les autres. Baker, Xann fut envoyé à Serpentard, puis Blackburn, Cheyenne à Gryffondor. À chaque fois, les nouveaux s'installaient à leur place sous le croulement des acclamations de sa nouvelle tablée.

Chakowsky, Chipie à Poufsouffle ; Collins, Dave, Serpentard ; Corner, Anthony, Poufsouffle ; Enders, Fanny, Poufsouffle ; Enders, Jenny, Serpentard ; Finnigan, Luke, Griffondor ; Green, Lloyd, Serdaigle ; Harrington, Clodagh, Poufsouffle ; Hernández, Carla, Gryffondor ; Hopkins, Lou, Gryffondor ; Kelly, Liam, Serdaigle ; Llewellyn, Raphael, Serdaigle ; Malefoy, Scorpius, …

Le garçon blond aux côtés d'Albus se détacha du groupe et s'avança lentement vers le professeur Flitwick pendant qu'un silence attentif prenait place dans la salle. Des dizaines et des dizaines de paires d'yeux curieux le suivirent tandis qu'il s'asseyait avec calme. Il n'avait pas peur de regarder la Salle en face, et de croiser des regards hostiles. Son visage était cependant couleur de craie.

Juste avant que le chapeau ne tombe sur ses yeux, il croisa le regard du brun.

Yeux gris et yeux verts.

Glace et feuillage.

Hiver et printemps.

Renouveau.

Albus reçut de plein fouet la tristesse et la solitude de son regard. Malefoy perçut la curiosité et la compassion du sien. Et tous deux ressentirent un lien puissant entre eux, qui faisait presque mal à la tête.

Le bord noir de la coiffe cacha les yeux de neige et brisa le lien. Albus inspira fortement. Il ressentait quelque chose de fort en ce garçon, quelque chose qu'il voulait connaître.

Le choixpeau resta longtemps sur le garçon. Au début, ce dernier lui parla silencieusement, l'air contrarié, puis afficha une mine soulagée. Manifestement, la réponse du choixpeau lui avait plu. Cependant, le chapeau mettait un temps fou à se décider. Le jeune garçon finit par avoir les phalanges crispées sur les bords du tabouret.

Des murmures commençaient discrètement à se faire entendre. « Je m'en doutais », « Bien fait pour lui ! », « Tu crois qu'il ne va pas être accepté ? » demanda même une fille à la gauche d'Albus, et puis surtout ce terme étrange, qui revint plusieurs fois, comme une évidence : « Mangemort ». Albus s'indigna. Avoir attendu tellement longtemps pour arriver là et se voir renvoyé dès le premier jour ? Personne ne méritait cela. Il espéra que cela n'arrive pas au garçon. Et puis, que voulait dire ce mot bizarre ?

Au bout d'un temps infini, le garçon relâcha ses doigts et passa sa langue sur ses lèvres. A ce moment-là, le choixpeau brailla :

― GRYFFONDOR !

Ce qui suivit fut très étrange. D'abord, il n'y eu plus un bruit. Absolument tout le monde se tut et fixa le nouvel élève, y compris les professeurs. Un silence assourdissant entoura le jeune garçon à la place d'applaudissements. Même Albus ne savait pas trop comment réagir. Il se dit tout de même qu'il fallait faire quelque chose pour le blond qui s'était relevé et avait rendu le chapeau à Flitwick qui le lui prit en silence. Au moment où il décida d'applaudir, un autre le fit à sa place. Une autre. La directrice.

Albus l'imita aussitôt bien que l'on ne le remarquât pas et après une hésitation, les professeurs aussi la suivirent. Pour finir, la salle entière l'acclamait, bien que certains assez froidement, du côté Griffondor surtout. Quoique plusieurs Serpentard âgés l'ignoraient superbement. Scorpius Malefoy alla s'asseoir avec dignité aux côtés des autres Griffondor, la tête haute et le menton levé.

Puis le professeur Flitwick appela :

― Maners, Riana !

Une jeune demoiselle sortit de leur groupement et s'avança avec grâce. Elle portait une jupe d'une coupe un peu étrange.

Lorsqu'elle s'assit, Albus put la voir en face. Elle était plutôt petite et portait ses cheveux couleur de miel très courts, une coupe au carré plutôt rétro avec une frange épaisse qui s'arrêtait juste au-dessus des yeux, à la Yoko Tsuno, héroïne éponyme d'une bande dessinée Moldue qu'il affectionnait beaucoup. Sa peau couleur de pêche reluisait sous la lumière et ses grands yeux de couleur indéterminée brillaient de façon peu commune.

Le choixpeau ne lui cachait pas entièrement les yeux, bizarrement. Après de très, très, très longues minutes pendant lesquelles elle parut plutôt perturbée, le verdict tomba :

― SERPENTARD !

Albus s'étonna de voir une personne à l'air si innocent être envoyée dans cette maison. O'Hara Scarlett, O'Neil Louisa et Orlando, Sacha étaient envoyés respectivement à Serdaigle, à Poufsouffle et encore à Serdaigle pendant qu'il la suivit des yeux alors qu'elle se plaçait avec douceur à sa table, puis qu'il l'observa encore. La lueur des chandelles suspendues se reflétait dans sa chevelure, qui parut un instant d'or pur, et aveugla Albus, presque autant que son sourire, pourtant pas spectaculairement grand, mais plutôt léger et timide. Puis, un appel le fit sursauter :

― Potter, Albus !

Lui n'eut pas droit à un silence mais à une cacophonie de murmures très peu discrets quand il approcha :

― Albus _Potter_?

― Comme dans _Harry Potter_?

― Le frère de Jaaames !

― Il est _trooop_ chou !

― Ce qu'il est mignon !

― Vous croyez qu'il est comme son père ?

― Il lui ressemble beaucoup, c'est sûrement un vrai Potter !

― Laissez-moi voir !

Un beuglement s'éleva au-dessus du tumulte ; James :

― Vas-y, Al !

― Monsieur Potter ! s'écria un professeur. Descendez de ce banc et taisez-vous ! Votre conduite est inqualifiable !

Extrêmement intimidé bien que la remontrance ne s'adressât pas à lui, il se posa sur le vieux tabouret et attendit que le choixpeau soit sur sa tête. Avant que qu'il ne lui cache les yeux, il put voir d'innombrables regards le dévisager. Puis ce fut le noir.

― Tiens, tiens, tiens, fit une petite voix nasillarde à son oreille. Voyez-vous ça, un Potter… Eh bien mon garçon, tu possèdes de grandes qualités, hmm ? Je vois en toi des prépositions intellectuelles certaines, de l'obstination, ou plutôt devrais-je dire de la détermination, ainsi que beaucoup d'ambition, de la volonté de bien faire, de la bravoure aussi, et j'en passe. C'est difficile, _trèèèès_ difficile. À ton avis, quelle serait la Maison qui t'aiderait le plus et le mieux ? Tu ne réponds pas ? Tu n'es donc pas très exactement comme tes aînés, qui eux se sont obstinés à aller dans une Maison qui n'était pas véritablement la meilleure pour eux. Mmmh, alors…Toutes les maisons te correspondraient en réalité. Bien, alors, je pense à Serpentard cela ferait un peu d'originalité, et donnerait une bonne surprise à l'assemblée, qu'en penses-tu ? Ah, mais suis-je bête ? il vient d'y en avoir une ! Non pas que mon choix ait été pris à la légère, détrompe-toi. Ce garçon a particulièrement sa place à Gryffondor. Mais de quoi parlais-je donc ?

Albus laissa continuer de parler le choixpeau, interloqué. Des qualités intellectuelles, lui ? Quand le couvre-chef lui eut demandé son avis sur la Maison qui l'aiderait, il n'avait pas su quoi répondre, car il n'en savait strictement rien, cela n'ayant pas de rapport avec ses préférences. Et lorsque il suggéra de l'envoyer à Serpentard, il se dit après un moment d'horreur que si c'était le bon choix à faire, après tout…

Son père avait failli être envoyé dans une maison, mais avait été heureux ailleurs. Si lui allait dans une maison inattendue mais du choix d'origine du choixpeau, peut-être serait-il encore plus heureux. Sûrement pourrait-il avoir de bons amis là-bas. Il pensa furtivement à la fille aux cheveux d'or blond. Il allait peut-être faire une grosse erreur, mais tant pis.

― Envoie-moi où je dois aller, pensa-il très fort à l'intention du chapeau, le coupant dans la reprise de son monologue. Je ne veux pas gâcher ma vie pour une erreur de jugement et un caprice.

― Tu accepterais totalement et sans broncher le choix d'un autre même s'il te répugne, et même si tu n'es pas sûr de savoir ce qu'est ce choix ? interrogea le choixpeau, surpris. La force, continua-t-il comme pour lui-même, de faire quelque chose même si on ne le voulait pas. Le courage d'affronter ce qui nous fait peur, ce que nous avions jusqu'alors repoussé. L'envie de se confronter à ce que nous ne voulions pas, pour essayer de trouver ce que nous cherchons ailleurs que là où nous pensions auparavant le trouver…

» J'ai pris ma décision, jeune homme ta place est sans conteste à GRYFFONDOR !

N'en croyant pas ses oreilles, Albus enleva le choixpeau de ses cheveux en se relevant, et le fixa, incrédule, tandis que l'on l'acclamait. Il rendit finalement l'objet au professeur Flitwick qui le regardait avec appréciation, et se dirigea vers _sa_ table.

Il se laissa tomber sur une place libre pendant que James et Fred entraînaient un peu toute la table à scander en chœur « Potter ! Potter ! Potter ! », et la Répartition continua, avec Piterson, Russel envoyé à Poufsouffle.

Scorpius Malefoy était assis juste en face de lui mais semblait plutôt intéressé par son coude. Quant à Melody, elle s'était trouvé une place perdue entre deux élèves pour ne pas qu'on la remarque, trop loin pour qu'ils puissent discuter. Il tourna alors la tête vers la table des professeurs pendant que Robertson, Yannick était envoyé à Serpentard. Il était à ce propos un peu surpris qu'au moment où il acceptait d'être envoyé chez eux, il soit affecté ailleurs. Il était très content de suivre la tradition familiale, mais ressentait une légère pointe de regret, mais il la repoussa vite, ne sachant pas ce qu'elle signifiait.

Il étudia ses professeurs. Il y avait bien entendu la directrice, respectable et lointaine avec son chignon serré d'un blanc nacré ; Flitwick et sa barbe vaporeuse Hagrid, qui avait l'air d'avoir très faim mais qui lui adressa un signe de la main ; une vieille ratatinée avec un nez crochu et un chapeau semé d'étoiles, qui semblait dormir, le menton sur sa poitrine ; une femme entre deux âges, petite et dodue, aux côtés d' un homme assez jeune, beau et charmeur ; une femme d'une quarantaine d'années, aux cheveux courts blonds cendrés, qui surpris son regard et darda sur lui des yeux perçants qui le firent frissonner ; Neville Londubat, son parrain et futur professeur de botanique – Albus remarqua que c'était lui qui avait enguirlandé James précédemment, ce qui contrastait bien avec les fois où il venait à la maison, et s'amusait à faire des blagues avec eux et les soutenait face à leurs parents ; ainsi qu'une créature vaporeuse de couleur verte, aux yeux immenses et ronds, toute ridée et tremblotante, croulante sous des guirlandes de perles emmêlées à son cou, ses poignets, ses oreilles et sa tête, frêle fleur qui n'aurait pas supporté l'hiver.

Il s'aperçut soudain que c'était une dame âgée portant des lunettes et enveloppée de voiles. Il eut un sourire et se dit que, sûrement sourde, elle ne risquerait pas de leur imposer le silence, pendant les cours, qui risqueraient fort de devenir des heures de repos.

― Comique, hein ? fit un chuchotement.

Il sursauta et se détourna, croisa des yeux gris bleuté. C'était la première fois qu'il l'entendait parler. Il avait un timbre grave pour son âge. Comme le brun ne répondait pas, il continua :

― Elle s'occupe de la divination, on ne peut l'avoir qu'en troisième année. Dommage, ses cours doivent être passionnants !

Albus sourit en se rendant compte que l'autre avait eu la même pensée que lui. Le blond pris ça comme un encouragement et lui tendit la main par-deçà la table. Il lui serra sans hésitation. Elle était fine et douce, très blanche, ainsi que parfaitement soignée et manucurée.

― Scorpius Malefoy.

Albus le savait, bien sûr, mais ne le fit pas remarquer par politesse.

― Albus Potter, enchanté.

Le regard de son camarade lui fit comprendre que lui aussi le savait, mais il ne dit rien non plus. Ils étaient sur la même longueur d'onde.

― Moi de même.

Il avait un langage et une façon de parler assez aristocratique, malgré la liberté de parler due à leur âge qu'il possédait aussi bien qu'Albus.

D'une oreille, Albus essayait de suivre la Répartition malgré sa qu'ils parlaient, Ryan, Norris fut envoyé à Serdaigle et Samuels, Mark à Griffondor.

Smith, Jerry à Poufsouffle ; Smithson, Juliet à Gryffondor ; Stanley, Ludovic à Serpentard ; Steward, Isabella à Poufsouffle ; Sullivan, Lexie à Serdaigle ; Thompson, Redmond et Tyler, Blake à Serpentard ; Walter, Laura à Serdaigle ; Watson, Steven à Poufsouffle…

Puis vint le tour de…

― Weasley, Rose !

Albus se tourna vivement vers elle, en croisant les doigts.

― Tu la connais ? murmura Scorpius.

― C'est ma cousine, répondit-il dans un souffle.

Le choixpeau prenait le temps de réflexion et la rousse avait l'air tracassée. Enfin, le choixpeau cria :

― SERDAIGLE !

Rose se leva avec raideur comme si elle avait été piquée sous les applaudissements de la table la plus à droite. Elle ne souriait pas et son cousin la connaissait assez pour savoir qu'elle était sur le point de pleurer.

― Oh non… souffla-t-il entre ses dents.

― Il y a un problème ? demanda Scorpius.

― Elle aurait tant voulu être à Gryffondor, répondit le brun. Ses parents y étaient, mes parents aussi, tous nos oncles et tantes et presque tout le reste de la famille. Je ne pense pas que mon oncle sera fâché, mais déçu, certainement. Rose va en pleurer pendant des mois.

― Tu sais, avoua Scorpius tandis que Whiteman, Seth allait à Serpentard, mon père était à Serpentard, et toute ma famille paternelle depuis de nombreuses générations. Ma famille maternelle aussi. Tout le monde s'attendait que j'allasse à Serpentard, ou, à la pire des limites, à Serdaigle. Je crois bien, soit dit en passant, que les Serdaigle sont les seuls que les Serpentard, de l'ancienne génération du moins, acceptent de côtoyer, car ils sont intelligents et sérieux. Les Poufsouffle sont pour eux inintéressants, et les Grfffondor, eh bien… ça se passe de commentaires…

» Tu vois, moi, quand je devrais annoncer à mon père que je suis à Gryffondor, je devrais auparavant appeler l'hôpital St Mangouste pour qu'ils envoient quelques Médicomages. Gryffondor ! (Il eut un petit rire.) Le pauvre. Il va en faire un anévrisme.

― Tu aurais peut-être dû demander au choixpeau de ne pas t'y envoyer, hasarda Albus après que Zabini, Kenneth fût envoyé à Serpentard.

― Tu es dingue ! renchérit Scorpius. Surtout pas ! Je n'avais aucune envie de suivre la tradition. J'en ai assez que l'on me regarde de travers partout où je vais, sous prétexte que je suis le fils de mon père ! Je ne sais même pas ce qu'il a fait, et ça m'énerve. Je veux montrer que je ne ferai pas les mêmes erreurs qu'il ait pu faire, quoi qu'elles fussent. Je l'admire et le respecte profondément, mais je ne veux pas vivre sa vie. Je veux que les gens me voient comme Scorpius et non comme Malefoy.

― J'aimerais bien aussi que l'on me regarde comme Albus et pas comme Potter, avoua Albus d'une petite voix. Tout le monde m'admire, à cause de ma famille. Je ne sais même pas ce qu'elle a fait, mais ce qui est sûr, c'est que jamais je ne pourrai réaliser pareilles actions.

― Ne dis pas des stupidités. Tu es capable de grandes choses, ça se voit tout de suite, le rassura le blond d'une voix douce.

Il lui sourit.

Sans se concerter, ils se tournèrent en même temps vers la directrice qui s'était levée pour faire son discours.

― Bien, commença-t-elle, l'air sérieux, vous voilà tous prêts pour une nouvelle année à Poudlard. Je voudrais souhaiter bon courage au nouveau comme aux anciens, et je vais m'arrêter là car je pense que tout le monde, ici, a grand faim. J'annoncerai donc les réglementations en vigueur ultérieurement. Bon appétit à tous !

Les élèves applaudirent avec des cris de joie. Sur les tables, les plats d'or se remplissaient de mets aussi divers que variés. Des civets, des soupes bouillantes, des ragoûts, des palettes de poissons, des rôtis, des salades, des sauces onctueuses, des plats de couscous ou de tourtes aux fruits de mer en gelée, ainsi que, étrangement, des bonbons à la menthe.

Albus se servit de tout ce qui lui passait sous la main, et vit Scorpius en faire de même. Subitement, un fantôme vêtu à la mode du Moyen-Âge s'approcha d'eux et s'installa non loin de Scorpius. Probablement celui qui était assis de l'autre côté de la table au début de la soirée. Son corps argenté laissait transparaître ce qui était derrière lui – c'est-à-dire la table des Serpentard de l'autre côté de la grand allée. Il soupira en triturant l'énorme fraise de crêpe de dentelle qu'il avait autour du cou.

― Cela fait des siècles que je ne puis plus manger, déclara-t-il d'un ton déçu. Et depuis tout ce temps, je dois observer ces centaines d'élèves se servir de ces mets succulents…

― On peut s'arrêter de manger, si ça peut vous fait plaisir, dit Albus d'un ton poli, compatissant.

Le fantôme tourna ses yeux vers lui et le dévisagea un instant, interloqué, se demandant si ce jeune garçon aux cheveux ébouriffés se moquait ou non de lui. Puis son visage se fendit en un large sourire, et il éclata d'un grand rire.

― Ce ne sera pas nécessaire, je disais cela comme ça ! Ne vous privez pas pour moi, jeune homme.

Il avait presque les larmes aux yeux.

― Puis-je savoir quel est le nom de ce si charmant jeune homme ? reprit le fantôme.

― Albus Potter, répondit celui-ci.

― Oh, bien sûr ! Je vous avait pourtant bien vu tout à l'heure. Je suis distrait, parfois. Ainsi donc, vous êtes le fils du vaillant Harry Potter ?

― Heuum… oui, c'est ça, dit Albus, décontenancé.

Alors, même les fantômes encensaient son père ? Il allait vraiment devoir résoudre ce mystère.

― Je connaissais bien votre père, déclara le fantôme. Je lui ai maintes fois offert mon aide. C'était un garçon véritablement charmant, et si altruiste. Mais, ajouta-t-il en souriant, je crois bien que je n'ai jamais rencontré quelqu'un d'aussi respectueux et poli envers les fantômes que vous, mon garçon.

― Merci, dit Albus, gêné. Comment vous appelez-vous ?

― Oh, c'est vrai ! Je suis Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington, dit-il en les saluant. Je suis, comme vous l'imaginez, le fantôme de la tour Gryffondor. Mais, généralement, on ne m'appelle pas comme il se doit.

― Moi, c'est Scorpius Malefoy, intervint le blond. Comment vous appelle-t-on alors ?

Sir de Mimsy-Porpington le toisa d'un œil peu amène quand il entendit son nom, puis paru se raviser de dire quelque chose de désobligeant et sourit au garçon.

― On me nomme «Nick Quasi-Sans-Tête», lâcha Sir Nicholas en pinçant les lèvres.

― Je suis d'accord avec vous, c'est d'un grossier, fit Scorpius, qui par délicatesse ne lui demanda pas l'origine du «Quasi-Sans-Tête».

Albus opina vigoureusement du chef, et le fantôme rayonna.

― Je vais vous laisser, mes jeunes amis, je vais visiter nos autres nouveaux élèves. Bonne soirée à vous.

― Au revoir Sir Nicholas, dit Albus tandis qu'il s'éloignait en flottant.

Les deux garçons se tournèrent l'un vers l'autre en même temps. Ils essayèrent de rester impassibles puis se mirent à pouffer de concert.

― Lèche-bottes, lâcha Albus en ricanant.

― Toi-même !

"

Personne ne lui adressant spécialement la parole (tout le monde lui jetant plutôt des coups d'œil furtifs et inquisiteurs, comme s'ils s'attendaient à le voir faire un miracle), Albus avait tout le loisir d'observer les autres. Plus loin à la table il y avait Meryl Spencer qui discutait avec deux autres filles. Il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'elle fût à Gryffondor. Il aurait plutôt dit Serpentard ou Serdaigle, vu comment elle se disputait avec son frère. Elle semblait beaucoup plus calme que dans le train. Albus _entendait_ aussi James, Fred et compagnie quelque part sur sa gauche.

Il se mit à regarder les nouveaux. Juliet Smithson, une belle blonde aux yeux bleus, faisait connaissance avec une brune au teint brûlé par le soleil. Une autre blonde timide mangeait en silence à côté d'elles. Un garçon aux cheveux clairs, Mark Samuels, tentait d'engager la conversation avec elle. Luke Finnigan discutait avec Cheyenne, une brune décomplexée et extravertie. Albus fit un petit salut de la main à Melody qui se faisait petite entre les élèves plus anciens.

Derrière lui, à la table des Poufsouffle, il pouvait apercevoir du coin de l'œil Chipie Chakowsky, une petite brune enjouée aux pommettes saillantes, rire bruyamment avec deux garçons blonds dont il ne se rappelait plus les noms. Chez les Serdaigle, loin devant lui, il pouvait voir une autre brune, Scarlett, s'il se souvenait bien, ainsi que trois garçons autour de sa cousine. Une grande blonde à côté de cette dernière lui faisait la conversation et réussissait à lui arracher de pâles sourires. Quant aux Serpentard, Albus pouvait observer de sa place deux grands garçons bien bâtis pour leurs âges et un blond maigre. Une des jumelles Enders discutait avec un très beau garçon qui lui rappelait quelqu'un. Après un moment de réflexion, il se rappela son nom – Zabini –, et en déduit qu'il devait être le frère de Samantha, la fille magnifique qui leur avait présenté Melody dans le Poudlard Express, et qui s'avérait être préfète. Il avait aussi l'impression que quelqu'un _d'important_ manquait dans le compte, mais il n'arrivait pas à voir qui.

En avalant une bouchée de poulet aux airelles, il regarda Scorpius… qui était en train d'avaler des bonbons à la menthe avec son repas.

― Euuuh… Tout va bien ? demanda-t-il, inquiet.

Le blond releva la tête et croisa le regard d'Albus. Il comprit de quoi il voulait parler et eu un sourire malicieux.

― Ne t'inquiète pas, répliqua-t-il. J'adore la menthe. Dès que j'en ai l'occasion, et bien je la prends.

― Même lorsque tu manges ton repas ? demanda Albus d'un ton dubitatif.

― J'aime beaucoup les sucrés-salés.

Albus haussa un sourcil. Scorpius dit en un éclat de rire :

― D'accord, d'accord, en général, ce n'est pas ce genre de sucré-salé ! C'est plutôt la compote de pommes avec le boudin, le porc au caramel ou à la cannelle, ou bien les recettes poire et roquefort. Je te ferai goûter un jour. Si je te dis que c'est super bon, tu me crois ?

― Je te fais confiance, répondit Albus d'une voix ironique, mais sincère. Enfin, sauf pour ta recette actuelle. Saumon grillé, fenouil et nouilles au beurre seraient je pense meilleurs sans machouillis à la menthe-fraîche-pour-bonne-haleine.

Scorpius fronça le nez et sembla réfléchir deux secondes.

― En fait, je crois que tu as raison, déclara-t-il dans une grimace. Je vais plutôt les garder pour le dessert.

Dessert qui ne tarda pas à arriver. Quand les élèves eurent fini, les plats d'or, qu'Albus ne se lassait toujours pas d'admirer entre deux bouchées, se vidèrent aussi promptement qu'ils se furent remplis. Le temps que les derniers élèves posent leurs couverts et que les assiettes se vident de leurs restes, et les plats se remplirent ensuite de puddings, de crème anglaise chaude ou glacée, de glaces et de sorbets de toutes les couleurs, de tartes fines ou de gâteaux de plusieurs étages, de crèmes tièdes, de biscuits fourrés, de confitures en gelée, ou encore de montagnes de chocolats, dragées, massepains, et sucreries magiques.

En se servant un grosse part de fraisier plein de crème vanille et une tranche de biscuit roulé à la confiture framboise-groseille nappée de massepain rose, Albus se dit que, tout compte fait, les repas de l'école étaient aussi bons, et très supérieurs en quantités, que ceux de sa mère. Au moins, il était certain d'une chose pour les sept ans à venir, c'est qu'il ne mourrait pas de faim. Et puis là, il ne risquait pas de se faire gronder pas sa mère s'il mangeait trop. Mais peut-être que Rose le ferait à sa place, songea-t-il, avant de se souvenir que Rose mangerait dorénavant à la table des Serdaigle. Il chercha sa cousine des yeux, et fut saisi de remords en la voyant le visage penché sur la table, ses cheveux auburn voletant jusque dans son assiette dans laquelle trônaient juste quelques reliefs de muesli aux fruits. Il se promit d'aller la voir dès le lendemain, voire le soir même s'il en avait l'occasion.

Lorsque tout le monde eût mangé à sa fin, la vaisselle se nettoya à nouveau d'elle-même, prête à être réutilisée le lendemain matin. Le professeur McGonnagal se leva et frappa dans ses mains pour faire cesser les bavardages qui avaient pris place en nombre.

― Bien, dit-elle d'une voix (presque) chaleureuse. À présent que nous avons tous partagé ce moment convivial, il est de mon devoir de vous faire part des règlements. J'informe donc nos nouveaux élèves que la forêt aux alentours de l'école est formellement interdite d'accès aux élèves. Les plus anciens élèves feraient aussi bien de se le rappeler de temps à autres, rajouta-t-elle avec un regard féroce.

James ricana. «Genre», marmonna-t-il.

― L'usage de la magie dans les couloirs n'est pas encouragé, principalement lorsque qu'il s'agit de lancer un sort à un autre élève. La liste des objets et artefacts magiques interdits d'utilisation est affichée sur la porte du bureau de Mr Bolivar, notre concierge. Tous les élèves sont priés de respecter le couvre-feu, et ceux qui seront trouvés flânant dans les couloirs sans excuse valable après celui-ci seront sanctionnés, excepté, évidemment, les préfets ainsi que les deux préfets-en-chef. Pour la question des équipes de Quidditch, les postulants comme membres devront prendre contact avec le professeur Spinnet. Les sélections se feront lors de la deuxième semaine de cours par le capitaine de chaque équipe, selon le planning proposé.

Elle croisa les mains et regarda chaque table tour à tour pendant quelques instants.

― À présent, et puisqu'il s'agit de la tradition, nous allons chanter l'hymne du collège.

Ce n'était vraiment pas une perspective qui semblait la réjouir beaucoup. Elle agita cependant sa baguette magique et un ruban doré s'éleva dans les airs pour former les paroles.

― Je vous prierai de tous suivre le rythme, informa-t-elle.

Quelques secondes plus tard, toute l'école se mit à hurler :

"

Poudlard, Poudlard, Pou du Lard du Poudlard,

Apprends-nous ce qu'il faut savoir,

Que l'on soit jeune ou vieux ou chauve

Ou qu'on ait les jambes en guimauve,

On veut avoir la tête bien pleine

Jusqu'à en avoir la migraine

Car pour l'instant c'est du jus d'âne,

Qui mijote dans nos crânes.

Oblige-nous à tout étudier,

Répète-nous c'qu'on a oublié,

Fais de ton mieux, qu'on se surpasse

Jusqu'à que nos cerveaux crient grâce.

"

Tout le monde finit la chanson relativement en même temps, et après les applaudissements, McGonnagal leur déclara :

― À présent, allez vous coucher, suivez les préfets. De l'ordre et de la discipline. Allez ! En avant !

À Gryffondor, les première année hésitèrent un instant puis se levèrent et suivirent Victoire Weasley et trois des cinq autres préfets, qui les appelaient avec de grands gestes. En montant le grand escalier de marbre à côté de la blonde timide, Albus aperçut les Serpentard se diriger vers les cachots. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux. Il avait l'impression d'oublier quelque chose, ou quelqu'un. Il vit aussi le rang des Serdaigle se diriger ailleurs dans les étages, et il fit une grimace.

Plus haut dans les couloirs, les tableaux se mirent à parler sur leur passage. Certaines dames en robes antiques leur firent la révérence, et quelques gentilshommes les saluèrent, ce qui fit s'émerveiller plusieurs enfants. On les fit passer par un nombre incroyable d'escaliers, par plusieurs portes cachées çà et là, quelques passages coulissants, et même une sorte d'escalier-ascenseur. Albus essayait de rester éveillé pour pouvoir graver l'itinéraire dans sa mémoire.

― Dépêchez-vous, dit Victoire. Il ne faudrait pas que nous croisions Peeves. Il est _intenable_ **(1)** avec les nouveaux.

Ils débouchèrent tout à coup dans un long couloir tapissé très richement et moins recouvert que les autres de tableaux. Au fond, sur le mur de gauche, un immense cadre était accroché, dont la toile peinte représentait une dame très… "épaisse", vêtue d'une robe de soie rose de très bonne facture, pour ce qu'Albus pouvait juger.

― Le mot de passe ? s'enquit-elle.

― _Panem et circenses_ , déclara Victoire d'une voix forte.

― Retenez-le bien, continua-t-elle à l'intention des élèves. Il est indispensable pour entrer.

Le tableau pivota alors et découvrit un gros trou en forme de porte taillé dans le mur, dans lequel les élèves passèrent un à un. Lorsque Albus entra dans la salle commune, il ne put s'empêcher d'écarquiller les yeux. La grande salle ronde, toute tapissée de rouge cramoisi et de dorures brillantes, chauffée par une dizaine d'immenses cheminées en pierre grise, remplie de canapés et de fauteuils rembourrés ainsi que de nombreuses tables de travail, lui semblait l'endroit le plus accueillant du monde.

Victoire se mit au centre de la pièce et, se retournant vers eux d'un coup de talon, montra l'entrée des dortoirs, et, après avoir rejeté ses longs cheveux blonds en arrière, les informa :

― À votre droite, la tour des dortoirs des garçons, à gauche, celle de ceux des filles. Chaque année, l'étage des anciens septième année est celui des première année. Cette année, c'est le deuxième étage. Bonne nuit à tous. Heureusement pour vous, demain n'est pas un jour de cours !

Albus, fatigué, monta le premier dans l'escalier en colimaçon, suivi de Luke, et réussi à trouver le deuxième étage. La pièce comportait des lits à baldaquin en bois vernis contre ses murs. Une grande fenêtre faisait face à la porte en bois, et des fenêtres plus petites se trouvaient entre les lits. Albus traversa la pièce et se laissa tomber sur le lit de droite le plus proche de la grande fenêtre. Sa valise et la cage vide de Safran étaient posées sur le sol. Il se releva et les tira près de sa place tandis que Mark Samuels entrait à son tour. Quand Scorpius poussa la porte et se dirigea vers le lit en face d'Albus, tous les autres garçons le dévisagèrent, comme s'ils cherchaient à savoir s'il était dangereux ou non de dormir dans la même pièce que lui, ce qui mit Albus mal à l'aise. Ils se désintéressèrent vite de lui, peut-être ayant décidé qu'il ne leur arriverait rien, ou peut-être aussi parce qu'ils ne pouvaient rien changer et étaient de toutes façons obligés de dormir avec lui durant sept ans.

Ils se déshabillèrent et passèrent leurs pyjamas, et chacun se coucha enfin, trop épuisés pour faire plus ample connaissance. Scorpius sourit à Albus avant de se retourner sous sa couette. Albus quant à lui, regarda le rideau de velours au-dessus de lui en attendant le sommeil. Il se demanda si Rose arriverait à dormir. Le cœur gros malgré l'euphorie de la soirée, il laissa ses yeux se fermer.

.

...

.

 **(1)** Intenable : En français dans le texte :)

.

Alooooooors ?

Quelles réactions avez-vous, à présent ? Que pensez-vous de mon choix de Répartition ? Les pensées d'Albus ? Scorpius vous plaît-il comme il est ? Les nouveaux des différentes Maisons ? L'affection de Scorpius pour les sucrés-salés vous amuse-t-elle ? Et le lèche-bottisme de nos deux lascars envers les fantômes ? Victoire vous semble-t-elle plausible ? Comment avez-vous trouvé la chanson du choixpeau ? Et Rose à Serdaigle ? Des idées pour la suite ?

.

Sinon, que dire... J'étais trop contente en apprenant que Neville est véritablement le parrain d'Albus ! Je ne tenais plus en place, c'est génial ! Ce sera amusant, leur relation à Poudlard. Al qui essaye de ne pas appeler par inadvertance son professeur de botanique "Nev" ^^ ^^ ^^ (ce qu'il ne réussira pas vraiment, pour tout vous dire)

.

Pour l'hymne de Poudlard, je le trouve totalement horrible, mais il était présent dans le premier tome, et même s'il ne revient plus après, je vais le mettre chaque année, désolée ^^. J'adore McGo qui veut un même rythme, alors que Dumby... :)

.

Question du choix des Maisons, nos deux lascars à Serpentard ne m'aurait pas dérangé, mais je trouve que ça fait plus original ainsi. C'est vrai qu'avec la sortie écrite (encore seulement en anglais) de la pièce de théâtre Harry Potter and the cursed child, dont mon frère a réussi à me spoiler le début (ce dont j'étais furieuse avant), j'avais penser à tout changer et les mettre euh... ailleurs (je ne vais pas vous spoiler aussi), mais comme j'ai déjà toute l'histoire jusqu'à leurs futurs enfants, ç'aurait été compliqué, et en plus, il y a un autre personnage qui deviendra de plus en plus important, et je ne pouvait ps échanger leurs Maisons, ça n'aurait pas marché, et pas non plus les mettre dans la même Maison. J'étais déçue, parce que je veux que mon histoire soit canon, alors je me suis ensuite spoilé volontairement (d'habitude, je cherche juste une information sur un personnage d'un livre, et je me débrouille toujours pour lire ce qui ne fallait pas, à mon grand dam) le total ensemble de la pièce. Et je me suis écroulée de rire. CETTE PIECE EST VRAIMENT DIGNE D'UNE DES PLUS CLICHEES DES FANFICTIONS D'AUTEURS EN MANQUE D'ORIGINALITE ! Juste. Ri. Di. Cule. En plus (attention, léger spoil, si vous ne voulez rien savoir, sautez la prochaine phrase), Rowling avait dit que les retourneurs de temps n'existaient plus du tout, et avait maintenu cette affirmation, donc, déjà ça ; et après que Voldemort n'avait aucun héritier, naturel ou non, encore ça. Bref, à part la relation entre nos deux lascar, et le poste d'Hermione (je ne vous révèle rien, ils peuvent se haïr autant que s'ignorer, et Hermy pouvoir être conductrice du Magicobus autant que présidente de l'usine de tri de chaussettes à trous, alors m'insultez pas), tout est risible. De toute façon, ce n'est pas J.K.R. qui l'a écrit, donc, je proclame que cette pièce n'est pas canon. Tout ce blabla pour dire que je garde mes choix d'origine.

.

 **QUI VEUT GAGNER UN OS ?**

Passons à ça, et après je vous laisse. Je n'ai trouvé qu'une seule question, mais si jamais, j'en rajouterai.

Question 4 : Parmi les nouveaux, il y a Scarlett O'Hara et Chipie Chakowski. De quelle BD viennent ces deux filles ? La BD en question est du même genre que Astérix, Tintin ou bien Spirou, vous en avez TOUS, au moins UNE FOIS, lu UN de ses tomes. Sinon, franchement, vous vivez dans une grotte et vous avez raté une partie de votre vie. C'est un des tomes les plus récents, et il s'agit de personnages très très très très très très secondaires, juste mentionnés. Quoi, c'est dur ? Oui, et alors ? Bon, un indice : C'est à l'occasion d'une invitation pour une fête d'anniversaire. C'est tout de suite plus facile. Allez, je demande la série et le tome. Et puis la page, la case, la ligne, celui qui parle, celui... Non, je blague ^^ Seulement série et tome :)

.

Bon, ben j'espère que tout ça vous a plu, et je vous dis à la prochaine.

Sheena McK,

*Serpentarde un peu Poufsouffle sur les bords, avec la curiosité et l'imagination d'une Serdaigle, ainsi que la prétention et la stupide fierté d'une Gryffondor mal embouchée. A part ça, je vais bien, et vous ?*


	7. La magie des mots

RÉPONSE à **Clara670** : Hello ! J'ai vu sur ton profil que tu as des bugs niveaux reviews et messages privés... J'ai bien reçu ta review, mais je suis pas sûre que tu ais eu ma réponse privée, alors je la mets là :)

Je suis contente que ça te plaise :) La suite est déjà postée, jusqu'au chapitre 6, tu n'as pas vu ? p_p

Je pense que mon Albus te plaira beaucoup, il est différent que celui qu'on retrouve la plupart du temps, par bien des aspects !

Mais non ! ils ne sont pas au courant ! Dans l'épilogue, des livres du moins, alors qu'ils sont à la fenêtre du train, ils demandent à leurs parents pourquoi tout le monde les regardent avec de graaaands yeux, et Ron répond en rigolant que c'est parce qu'il est "extrêmement célèbre". C'est vrai, bien sûr, mais les enfants éclatent de rire à cette "blague"... Et je crois me souvenir que J.K.R. a dit que Harry et les autres n'ont rien voulu dire aux gosses pour les protéger, et se sont tenus à l'écart de la presse. Bref. Je pense que James, et Teddy avant lui ainsi que tous les Weasley, a tout appris à Poudlard, avec les vieux exemplaires de la Gazette du Sorcier, et ce que ses camarades savaient, aussi... Ce sera exactement comme ça pour Al, Rose, et même Scor. C'est pour cela aussi que le premier tome s'appelle Secrets et Rébellion. Les secrets, qu'ils vont découvrir, et comme ça ne leur plaira pas d'apprendre qu'on leur a caché des choses pareilles, ils vont se rebeller un tantinet... Je ne te dis pas comment par contre ! xD ^^ Je t'informe juste qu'ils décideront qu'eux aussi auront des secrets !...

Et bien, comme je l'ai dit, la suite est déjà postée et j'espère qu'elle te plaira beaucoup, surtout la Répartition !

Bisous bisous, à bientôt,

PS : Ah. Bon. Merci de l'info :)

 **.**

NOTE D'AUTEUR : Je n'ai toujours pas de fréquence de publication, car je ne peux toujours pas la tenir. Ça fait actuellement un mois moins un jour que j'ai posté le chapitre précédent. Ce serait une bonne fréquence ça. Tous les mois. J'essaierai de tenir cela. M'enfin.. Si ça se trouve, vous ne me reverrez plus pendant six mois... (Nan, quand même xD)

RATING : **T**

PAIRING : Aucun pour l'instant

DISCLAIMER : Comme la merveilleuse Joanne Kathleen n'aime pas que l'on dise que le monde et les personnages de Harry Potter lui appartiennent, je dirai simplement qu'ils ne m'appartiennent pas, à moi. Sauf certains OCs évidemment.

DÉDICACE : A **Kathleen O'B** , meilleure amie à temps partiel et emmerdeuse à temps complet, je te dédie cette histoire de la première lettre jusqu'au dernier point.

NOTE DE CHAPITRE : Dans ce chapitre, encore une fois pas mal long (neuf pages Word environ), vous allez faire la connaissance d'un nouveau personnage ! J'espère que vous l'aimerez, car moi je suis fan d'elle ! En tous cas, ce passage place enfin la plupart des bases nécessaires au bon déroulement des huit tome xD Alors, sans attendre, je vous dis **BONNE LECTURE !**

 **.**

 **...**

 **.**

 **LA MAGIE DES MOTS  
**

Un léger son vint sortir le garçon de son sommeil, comme s'il remontait lentement à la surface d'une étendue d'eau. Ses yeux toujours fermés, il essaya de savoir où il se trouvait. Le lit dans lequel il était blotti était agréablement chaud et moelleux, et l'épaisse couette était douce et parfumée, pas comme chez lui où elle était un peu trop rigide et repassée. Sa tête s'enfonçait très profondément dans l'oreiller, sans pour autant qu'il sentît le matelas, ce qui signifiait que le coussin était très très gros. Il soupira d'aise. Il savait ou il se trouvait. Précisément dans _son_ lit du dortoir de la tour Griffondor, juste à côté d'Albus Potter, dont il sentait... dont il _ne sentait pas_ la présence. Surpris, il ouvrit les yeux tout en pivotant en position assise, sans avoir besoin d'écarter les rideaux qu'il avait oublié de tirer la veille. Il darda ses yeux sur le lit en face du sien en repoussant quelques mèches de cheveux pâles derrière ses oreilles. Les rideaux ouverts, les draps y étaient froissés, la couette repoussée au fond du lit, et l'oreiller, vaguement remis en forme, gisait à moitié contre le mur. Tout autour de la pièce, les autres garçons dormaient encore, preuves étaient de légers ronflements et les lits à baldaquin encore fermés.

Scorpius se leva et s'étira en bandant ses muscles. Il regarda à nouveau tout autour de la pièce. Aucune trace d'Albus. La mine préoccupée, il se débarrassa de son pyjama, qu'il plia soigneusement à côté de son oreiller, et enfila un simple pantalon beige et un chemise blanche. Après avoir fait son lit et replié sa couette convenablement, il mit ses chaussures et se dirigea vers la salle de bains sans réveiller les autres. Devant le miroir, occupé à coiffer ses cheveux blonds, il se demanda à nouveau pourquoi Albus était parti sans lui.

― Imbécile, se dit-il à voix haute dans la pièce déserte. Ce n'est pas parce que tu lui as serré la main et que vous vous êtes tapé la discute hier soir qu'il est devenu ton ami. Tu croyais quoi ? Qu'il allait te réveiller bien gentiment et t'emmener petit-déjeuner ? Dépêche-toi plutôt de te préparer et d'aller lui parler. Ce n'est pas en cherchant ensemble les bonnes grâces d'un fantôme ou en parlant de recettes bizarres que l'on fait connaissance avec quelqu'un.

Il soupira en se regardant dans le miroir. Ouvrant le robinet du lavabo, il se pencha et se passa des goulées d'eau sur le visage, et s'essuya avec la serviette la plus douce qu'il ait jamais utilisé. Avant de la ranger sur son étagère désormais attitrée, il reprit en s'adressant à son reflet devant lui :

― Et s'il le faut, tu lui demanderas comme le font les gosses s'il veut bien devenir ton ami, car il n'est pas question de perdre une occasion pareille de ne pas être seul durant sept ans. Il s'agit pour le moment de la seule personne qui tolère ta conversation et même ta présence, alors tu ne perdras pas cette chance.

Il sortit de la pièce et descendit dans la salle commune, presque entièrement déserte. Il songea alors à regarder la montre à gousset en argent qu'il avait automatiquement accroché à son pantalon en se levant. Sept heures dix-huit. Pas étonnant dans ce cas-là. Après le festin de la veille, c'était « grasse mat' party » pour 90% des élèves. Encore heureux que l'on fût samedi et qu'il n'y eût pas cours.

Scorpius sorti par le trou dans le mur et parcouru le couloir d'un pas digne, prêt à vivre dans ce château. Cependant, après avoir emprunté quatre escaliers et au moins autant de corridors, il se sentit un peu moins bravache, car il ne savait vraiment pas où il se trouvait. Il se demanda si cela valait la peine de rebrousser chemin, mais en entendant le bruit d'un escalier ayant décidé de changer de position, il se dit que ce n'était finalement pas une bonne idée.

Le garçon se pencha par-dessus la rambarde devant laquelle il se trouvait et observa le sol, qui se trouvait à plusieurs dizaines de mètres sous lui, ainsi que les escaliers qui bougeaient l'un après l'autre, dans un espèce de rythme qu'il ne comprenait pas. Scorpius s'écarta et regarda les marches qui descendaient à ses pieds. Il soupira.

 **"**

Sept heures cinquante-sept. Scorpius posa enfin le pied gauche sur le sol dallé du hall et se dirigea avec lenteur vers les portes ouvertes de la grande salle.

Les tables étaient presque vides, exceptée celle des professeurs. En maugréant qu'il espérait qu'Albus ne se levait pas si tôt tous les jours, il passa entre la table des Griffondor et celle des Serpentard. Cette dernière était la plus remplie des quatre. Il vit plusieurs élèves des dernières années et sept nouveaux, dont les trois seules filles. Puis tandis qu'il amorçait le geste de s'asseoir à sa propre table, il se rendit compte qu'Albus n'y était pas attablé.

Le blond poussa un long et profond soupir intérieur. Se redressant, il inspecta les autres tables, animé par un espoir pas si insensé que ça, puisque il aperçu enfin, dos à lui et debout, celui qu'il cherchait, à l'extrême gauche de la Salle, à la table des Serdaigle.

Il fit une sorte de sourire las, rebroussa chemin, et contourna la table des Serpentard. Une fille aux cheveux courts et blonds leva la tête et le regarda avec attention. Il lui adressa en retour une grimace puérile, pensant qu'elle se moquait de son nom, mais elle ne sembla pas vraiment intimidée. En fait, pas un muscle de son visage ne bougea. Agacé, il retourna son attention vers son ami.

Arrivant derrière Albus, il manifesta sa présence par un salut sonore. L'intéressé lui jeta un sourire en coin distrait sans plus se préoccuper de lui. Résistant à l'envie de lui tirer les cheveux, Scorpius porta son attention sur la fille sur l'épaule de laquelle Albus avait posé sa main.

Elle avait d'épais cheveux bruns-roux, ébouriffés et un peu emmêlés, comme si elle ne s'était pas coiffée en se levant. A ses côtés était assise une jeune fille Noire au cheveux sombres qui lui murmurait quelque chose d'une voix douce en lui tenant la main de manière réconfortante. Car la rousse semblait affaissée et tassée sur elle même, et son dos était secoué de frissons neveux, comme si elle pleurait.

Albus prit la parole :

― Je te présente Rose, ma cousine, elle est à Serdaigle.

Alors Scorpius se rappela de ce qu'il lui avait dit la veille, lors de la Répartition. Rose avait voulu aller à Griffondor. Elle renifla dédaigneusement.

― Parfaitement, tu es à Serdaigle, dit Albus d'un ton ferme. Il va falloir t'y faire maintenant. Et puis, tu as dit toi-même que ton père ne te déshériterait pas.

― Je parlais pour toi, grogna-t-elle. Moi je suis sa fille. Il m'en voudra toute sa vie.

Albus, fatigué de cette discussion qui ne finissait pas, émit un soupir sonore et croisa les bras.

Scorpius rit intérieurement et, contournant Albus, il s'assit, dos à la table, sur le banc, à droite de la fille. Relevant sa jambe droite sous lui, il donna un petit coup dans le bras de Rose.

― Hey ! lança-t-il d'une voix joyeuse.

Rose tourna son visage vers lui. Son nez était rouge et trois larmes glissaient le longs de ses joues pâles depuis ses yeux, qui, outre le fait qu'ils étaient mouillés, le gratifiaient, d'un air interrogateur, d'un regard plus profond et plus limpide que le plus chaud ciel d'été. Scorpius plaça aussitôt ces yeux en deuxième position parmi les plus beaux qu'ils ait pu contempler, juste après les émeraudes hypnotiques d'Albus qu'il avait admirées la veille depuis la première fois qu'il avait croisé son regard.

― Tu sais qui je suis ? demanda Scorpius en levant les sourcils.

Rose renifla. Le blond se dit que ce devait être une onomatopée affirmative, hypothèse que confirma la rousse en ajoutant :

― Le fils Malefoy. Nos parents ont parlé de toi à la gare.

Scorpius grimaça discrètement à l'entente de son patronyme. Surtout que le ton de Rose était acide. A côté, Albus sursauta légèrement. C'était donc lui ce garçon !? Il se disait bien qu'il l'avait déjà vu avant que dans le train. Sur le quai, il n'y avait pas fait attention, préoccupé qu'il était sur son possible envoi à Serpentard – qu'il regrettait presque à présent, il ne savait pas pourquoi...

― Certes, lâcha Scorpius. Je suppose que tu as déjà entendu parler de ma famille plus d'une fois, alors ? Tu sais bien où j'aurais du aller, pour suivre les traces de mes ancêtres ?

Il s'agissait plus d'affirmations que de questions. Rose hocha tout de même la tête.

― Eh bien moi, je suis passé d'un extrême à l'autre. Tu vois ? ma famille risque de me renier et de me maudire jusqu'à la quinzième génération, plaisanta-t-il. J'aurais dû aller chez les dignes et intimidants grands de ce monde, et je me retrouve chez ces bras cassés, ces têtes brûlées, ces chevilles trop grosses, ces crânes trop lourds et ceux-là trop vides, ces dents tombées, ces jambes en moins et ces doigts tordus, de foutus apprentis chevaliers à la manque ! On dirait des puzzles en trois dimensions ! Peut-être qu'à la fin de leur scolarité, on réussit à retrouver tous les morceaux pour pouvoir les rendre fréquentables !... Sérieusement, tu aurais vraiment voulu aller chez ces meubles en kit ? Tu te retrouves chez les nobles et purs érudits, tu as toutes les connaissances possibles à portée d'ongle ! Une fois que tu auras tes quinze A.S.P.I.C. Optimal en main, tu deviendras une potioniste surdouée, connaissant l'histoire de la Magie lapone, tanzanienne et sous-marine sur le bout du nez, tu créeras une nouvelle espèce de bestiole aux utilités insoupçonnées en croisant une licorne avec un phénix (et peut-être aussi un kelpie), tu deviendras Ministre de la Magie à vingt ans, tu auras vingt nouveaux hommes à tes pieds chaque jours, tu choisiras le plus beau et tu pourras avoir quatorze enfants que tu accoucheras sans douleur puisque tu auras inventé une potion pour ça (tu es une potioniste surdouée, souviens-toi), et tu feras voter une loi qui obligera tous les hommes à s'asservir aux femmes pour rétablir un peu tous ces siècles d'injustice et une autre qui obligera toutes les femmes à se teindre les cheveux en roux parce que c'est trop beau ! Et tu seras cinquante fois plus riche que tu ne l'aurais été avec l'héritage de ton père !

Melody pouffa, Albus éclata franchement de rire, et Rose essaya de réprimer les tressautement de ses lèvres. Quant au blond, il resta totalement impassible pour donner du sérieux à ses paroles.

― Entre ces grosses brutes à la graisse d'huile de noix de coco et ces sauveurs du nouveau millénaire, moi je n'aurais vraiment pas hésité une seconde !

Il mentait, bien sûr, mais il avait atteint son but : Rose gloussa, le nez dans ses cheveux.

― Bon, ajouta-t-il, je suis en train de me traiter moi-même de grosse brute – ce qui n'est pas vrai, évidemment. Mais tu auras compris ce que je voulais dire.

― Je ne suis pas certaine de pouvoir trouver un homme qui voudrais de quatorze enfants, dit finalement Rose, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Ils seraient tous horrifiés par cette idée !

― Oh, tu sais, pas tous..., sortit Scorpius sur un ton de fausse grande révélation. Moi, je me suis ennuyé tellement d'années tout seul qu'avoir la compagnie de seize héritiers ne me dérangerait pas !

― Je rêve ou bien tu es en train de lui faire une demande en mariage ? demanda Albus, taquin.

― Tu rêves, répondit d'un ton sarcastique Scorpius, amusé, un léger sourire étrange flottant sur son visage.

Il se retourna vers Rose, à qui il attrapa une grosse mèche de cheveux cuivrés qu'il dégagea de son visage pour la passer derrière son épaule.

― Allez, maintenant tu arrêtes de t'apitoyer sur ton sort – très enviable, soit redit en passant – et tu m'ôtes ces larmes de tes joues, que l'on puisse voir les taches de rousseur qui sont en-dessous.

― Tu as raison, dit Rose en passant le dos de sa main sur ses beaux yeux. Je suis ridicule. Je vais immédiatement envoyer un hibou à mes parents pour leur en parler.

― Tt-tt-t, susurra Scorpius en levant les sourcils si haut qu'ils arrivaient aux milieu de son front. D'abord, tu vas me faire le plaisir de manger un petit-déjeuner.

Il pointait l'assiette vide vide devant elle d'un air sévère et son ton était sans réplique. Elle hésita une seconde puis attrapa une théière d'où s'échappait une jet de vapeur fumant. Pendant qu'elle sucrait son thé brûlant, Albus remplissait une assiette de mets minutieusement choisis en fonction des goûts de sa cousine (toasts, gelée de coing, bacon fumé, œufs durs, crème yaourt à la pistache et pèches au sirop).

Scorpius regarda l'autre fille.

― Eh toi, comment tu t'appelles ?

Elle leva les yeux vers lui, étonnée du fait qu'un garçon lui parlât.

― Melody Abercrombie, dit-elle. Je suis avec toi à Griffondor.

― Attache-lui donc les cheveux, lui dit-il en désignant Rose du menton. Sinon elle va les manger aussi.

Melody sourit et ramena les touffes folâtres de Rose à l'arrière de sa tête et entreprit de faire une tresse française stylisée, ses doigts habiles voletant entre les innombrables mèches rousses dont elle avait besoin pour sa coiffure.

Pendant ce temps, Rose avait commencé à manger, pas indisposée le moins du monde de son rôle de tête à coiffer, et Scorpius les regardait toutes deux, un sourire aux lèvres. A côté de lui, Albus regardait attentivement et les yeux plissés, assis comme lui le dos contre la table et les coudes dessus, les élèves qui sortaient de la Salle, seuls ou par petits groupes, et ceux qui rentraient, à présent (et enfin !) de plus en plus nombreux puisque l'on s'approchait de huit heures et demi.

Scorpius attrapa trois toasts grillés recouverts chacun de deux tranches de bacon aux bords un peu brûlés et racornis et d'un énorme œuf au plat fumant, en passa un à Melody par-dessus l'épaule de Rose, tendit le deuxième à Albus, et mordit dans le dernier. C'était mou, chaud et délicieux. Albus lui lança une flasque de jus de citrouille qu'il se partagèrent à même le goulot. Ils ne disaient rien. Scorpius sourit.

Plus tard il se pencha vers Rose et lui demanda si elle allait mieux. Elle répondit par une affirmative joyeuse et Scorpius rit avec les deux filles d'une plaisanterie. Puis il fit volte-face pour parler à Albus.

Sauf qu'Albus n'était plus là.

 **"**

Albus monta l'escalier de marbre précipitamment, hésita, puis choisi le corridor de droite. En courant à moitié, il essaya de trouver le chemin. Le chemin de quoi, il ne savait pas vraiment. Au bout de dix minutes à errer dans le château, il se dit qu'il aurait peut-être du demander à Rose, Melody, ou encore Scorpius de venir avec lui, au lieu de partir comme un voleur. Il n'est pas vraiment conseillé de s'aventurer pour la première fois tout seul dans ce bâtiment labyrinthique. Plus tôt dans la matinée, il s'était levé à l'aube pour être certain de pouvoir trouver sa cousine, et avait eu la chance de croiser Melody dans le troisième couloir qu'il empruntait. Elle lui avait avoué n'avoir plus sommeil et remarqué la veille que sa nouvelle amie n'allait pas bien. Leur but étant le même, ils avaient déambuler dans le château pas entièrement au hasard, puisque Albus avait réussi à retenir en très grande partie le chemin, même s'ils n'étaient pas vraiment aidés par les escaliers mouvants.

Maintenant qu'il était seul et qu'il ne prenait pas le chemin de la tour Griffondor, il se sentait vraiment petit dans cette grande bâtisse. Les tableaux chuchotant aux murs ne l'aidaient pas à se concentrer. Et évidement, personne, même pas un fantôme, à l'horizon pour demander son chemin. Et puis pas question de demander à une toile peinte... C'était assez effrayant comme idée. Il décida alors de suivre son instinct et parcouru les couloirs l'un après l'autre, le chemin s'imposant de lui-même à son esprit.

Tout à coup, tandis qu'il escaladait un escalier à découvert, un bruit se fit entendre quelque part au-dessus de lui, comme un objet qui roulait. En effet, quelques secondes plus tard, quelque chose tomba à plat tout juste devant lui, lui faisant faire un bond en arrière monumental.

― Ça va pas, non !? cria-t-il, la main sur son cœur, tentant de ralentir les battements de ce dernier. Je suis cardiaque moi !

― Je suis désolée, lui répondit une voix douce. Il m'a échappé. Tu pourrais me l'envoyer s'il-te-plaît ?

― Avec un sort ? demanda Albus. Je ne sais pas faire ça, moi.

Il se baissa et ramassa l'objet. C'était un livre de bonne facture. La couverture représentait, en couleurs, un ciel de crépuscule, rempli de nuages jaunes, orangés, rouges, et même en un endroit virant au noir, comme si un orage brûlant arrivait à l'horizon. Mais cela aurait tout aussi bien pu être un feu et sa fumée, ou les ailes d'un phénix. Albus n'arrivait pas à de décider sur ce point. Par-dessus les couleurs, un texte était gravé et coloré à la feuille d'or, d'une écriture ancienne et illisible, peut-être même un _lorem ipsum_ **(1)** _._ A n'en pas douter, un magnifique objet, qui paraissait ancien. Passant ses doigts sur le dessus pour éprouver la douceur de l'ouvrage, il reprit son chemin pour rejoindre la propriétaire de l'objet. En marchant, il ouvrit le livre délicatement et tourna quelques feuilles d'une finesse juste incroyable. La majorité des pages étaient vierges, toutes uniquement décorées par des volutes dessinés en doré très pâles, discrets dans le blanc cassé du parchemin, comme réalisés au crayon à papier puis effacés, mais fait exprès. Malgré la simplicité des motifs, les illustrations étaient si belles que cela ressemblait à une œuvre d'art d'un des plus grands maîtres. Les arabesques semblaient bouger, raconter une histoire plus que millénaire, joyeuse et triste à la fois. Albus en eut les larmes aux yeux.

Puis, sans faire attention, il atteignit les premières pages du livret, qui elles étaient couvertes de manuscrits. Les mots couraient, ou plutôt volaient, à l'encre noire (ou plutôt rouge très foncé), sur la fibre légère, comme des oiseaux sombres un matin d'hiver brumeux, de l'écriture la plus belle, la plus fine, la plus élégante qu'Albus n'avait jamais vu. Assez petite, légèrement penchée sur la droite, avec autant de boucles parfaitement lisses que de queues et hampes **(2)** en pics pointus et vertigineux. Douce et acérée à la fois. Les dessins – car ces mots graphiques étaient vraiment des dessins, il comprenait maintenant la signification de cette affirmation **(3)** – hypnotisaient son esprit, emprisonnaient ses sens. Ses yeux verts pivotèrent vers le haut de la page et suivirent les rangées de lettres délicates. Jamais il n'avait trouvé d'écriture aussi facile à lire, y compris la sienne et celle des livres Moldus imprimés. Albus s'était déjà aventuré jusqu'à la septième ligne quand il comprit que ce qu'il tenait en main était un journal intime. Il rougit, et faisant fi de sa curiosité, il referma d'un coup délicat mais sec le précieux volume. Heureusement que sa propriétaire ne pût pas le voir d'où elle était. Il se remit en marche, ayant ralenti sans même s'en rendre compte.

― Tu sais, reprit la voix venue de nul part, je peux utiliser un sortilège d'attraction pour éviter que tu ais à monter jusque là.

― Pas la peine, répondit-il, de toutes façons je ne savais pas où aller. Je suis perdu dans ce château.

― Moi j'ai une très bonne mémoire, dit la voix en souriant, j'ai déjà retenu plusieurs chemins par cœur. Et les escaliers mouvants ne changent pas grand chose.

― Si, grogna Albus. Je ne sais absolument pas comment faire pour atteindre ton étage. Ces fichus blocs de granit m'en empêchent.

En effet, les gros escaliers semblaient prendre un malin plaisir à le faire tourner en rond. Un rire cristallin retenti sous la voûte du plafond et résonna comme une cloche de temple.

― Voyons... dit la fille. Monte cet escalier à ta gauche, puis traverse le couloir en longueur.

Albus s'exécuta et elle continua de le guider.

― Après, descend par ce tout petit escalier étroit et "rouillé" qui ne bouge jamais, là, devant toi, puis prends ces deux escaliers qui forment un coude ensemble, et ensuite ce long tout cabossé. Ah, diantre, il est parti sans toi ! Bon, va sur ce gros brillant, à dix heures **(4)**. Fais attention, la cinquième marche est escamotable !

Brusquement, Albus se projeta en avant pour enjamber la-dite marche et ne pas traverser l'escalier, ce qu'il aurais certainement moyennement apprécié.

― Ouf, bien. Tu as de bons réflexes, dit la fille, du soulagement dans la voix. Maintenant, tu empruntes le chemin derrière la tapisserie fleurie. Te voilà au deuxième étage. Tu dois prendre le passage secret qui se trouve derrière le tableau de Boris le Hagard. Le mot de passe, c'est « Ne m'oublie jamais ».

La voix se tut. Sans la voir, Albus crut la sentir gênée. Lorsqu'il arriva devant le tableau en question, elle conclut brièvement :

― Après tu traverses le couloir, puis tu prends l'escalier en colimaçon.

Il finit son chemin et arriva enfin sur ce qu'on pourrait appeler un balcon. Ne voyant personne, il fit quelques pas et tourna le coude du mur. A cinq mètres de lui, une fille était penchée par-dessus la rambarde. Bien qu'il ne fît pas de bruit, elle se redressa et lui fit face. Ses cheveux blonds étaient coupés courts et un sourire éclaira son visage. Il reconnu la fille qu'il avait remarqué la veille, celle à la drôle de jupe. Alors qu'Albus avait mit ses habits Moldus comme les cours n'avaient pas commencé, elle était, elle, revêtue de l'uniforme aux couleurs de Serpentard. Il jeta un coup d'œil très furtif à sa jupe bizarre, mais ne remarqua rien, et ne voulu pas vraiment s'attarder sur ses jambes.

― Bonjour, dit-elle gentiment.

Lui adressant un sourire, il lui tendit maladroitement son carnet. Il n'arrivait plus à se rappeler comment elle s'appelait. Ses yeux étaient d'un beau gris acier. Elle ne portait aucun bijou, excepté, au majeur gauche, un anneau aux contours de fer, dont le reste de sa composition état une matière qui changeait de couleurs, probablement en fonction de ses émotions. Quant à ses oreilles, Albus ne les voyait pas du tout sous ses cheveux, mais il devinait qu'elles étaient elles aussi vierges **(5)** de décorations.

― Ça te prend souvent de jeter tes livres dans les escaliers pour assommer les pauvres élèves qui passent ? plaisanta-t-il.

― Je suis navrée, c'était un accident, répondit-elle en riant après avoir récupéré son bien. Et puis si l'envie m'en avait pris, je n'aurais certes pas choisi celui-là. J'y tiens énormément.

― Je vois, dit Albus en souriant. Tu allais où, pressée comme ça, aux aurores ?

― Aux aurores ? Il est hyper tard, tu veux dire ! Je me lève toujours tôt pour pouvoir faire plein de choses. Là, j'ai décidé que j'allais visiter la bibliothèque, du sol au plafond ! Tu m'accompagnes jusqu'à là-bas ?

― Bien sûr, dit-il en lui emboîtant le pas. Je croirais entendre ma cousine Rose : « Vivent les livres ! Je vais tous les apprendre par cœur dès le premier jour ! »

― C'est ce que je compte faire, renchérit-elle en levant le menton.

Ses yeux s'éclaircissaient au fur et à mesure qu'ils parlaient.

Albus éclata de rire, marchant à côté d'elle, tandis qu'elle empruntait sans hésiter couloirs et escaliers. Puis il dit :

― La bague que tu portes... Pourquoi change-t-elle de couleur ?

― C'est en fonction de mes émotion, répondit-elle en levant la main devant elle. Par rapport à la chaleur du corps.

― Ah ! C'est bien ce que je pensais.

― J'ai une quantité incroyable de tels bijoux, expliqua-elle, même si je ne mets que celui-ci. Certains ont près de cinquante couleurs différentes. Pour cette bague, c'est vingt-six, ou si tu veux, la somme des nombres magiques : trois, quatre, sept, et douze. Les petits motifs en forme d'étoiles, délimités par du métal, changent aussi de douleur. Par les associations, on peut déterminer beaucoup plus que vingt-six émotions. Pour moi, il s'agit presque constamment du rouge et du doré ; l'indifférence et la concentration.

― C'est un peu paradoxal, ça, non ? hasarda Albus.

― Mais complémentaire.

― Et... maintenant ? se renseigna le brun, très curieux. Qu'indique-t-elle ?

― Quelque chose d'étrange... lâcha posément la blonde en observant d'un regard voilé les étoiles oranges brillants sur un fond vert prairie, évitant habilement la question d'Albus.

Puis elle reposa sa main où elle était, closant ainsi la discussion.

Le regard du garçon suivi le mouvement et retomba sur le journal qu'elle tenait à nouveau de ses longues mains fines contre sa poitrine.

― C'est un très bel objet, dit-il. Il doit être ancien.

― Il l'est, dit-elle. C'est un vieil ouvrage rapporté des montagnes d'Asie. Je l'aime beaucoup. Les dessins à l'intérieur sont magiques. Ils racontent le passé, le présent et l'avenir pour ceux qui savent lire leurs paroles. Je suis en passe de déchiffrer les signes basiques.

Albus siffla d'admiration pendant qu'elle rangeait enfin son « trésor » dans son sac en bandoulière..

― Eh bien, tu es douée, toi. Je ne serais pas étonné que tu deviennes la meilleure élève de notre année. Fais attention, ma cousine va vouloir te chiper ta place !

La fille émit un ronronnement amusé. Ses yeux devenaient de plus en plus clairs. Albus trouvait ce phénomène amusant.

― Alors tu ne dois pas être née-Moldue, si tu es si avancée en magie. Tu n'avais pas dit aussi avant que tu pouvais déjà lancer un sortilège d'attraction ?

― Je connais déjà de bien nombreux sorts. Je t'ai dit aussi que j'avais une très bonne mémoire. En effet, reprit-elle quelques secondes plus tard, je suis une sang-pure.

― Dans ce cas, tu n'es pas anglaise. Il n'y a pas de famille Manners parmi les « pures » qui restent.

Il se rappelait enfin son nom de famille. Restait son prénom...

― Oh ! tu connais mon nom... Eh bien, c'est juste. Mes lointains ancêtres étaient anglais, mais mes parents, entre autres, non. Quant à moi, je suis née en Australie.

― Tu es australienne !? s'écria Albus en ouvrant de grands yeux. Ça dois te manquer horriblement, _là-bas_!

― Oh ! non, pas vraiment. Tu sais, j'ai vécu au début _là-bas_ comme tu dis, mais ma famille a toujours voyagé partout dans le monde, et je ne me souviens pas de mes premiers moments – oui, malgré ma bonne mémoire ! – de toutes façons. On parcoure le monde entier, on est nomades en somme. Je suis quelques fois retournée sur ma terre natale, et je l'ai beaucoup aimée, mais elle ne me manque pas plus que tous les autres endroits que j'ai habité.

»J'ai parcouru des terres dont tu n'a même jamais entendu parler, j'ai pu contempler des paysages que tu n'a jamais vu en rêve, et découvert tous les pays du monde. Je suis bien contente ; maintenant je suis polyglotte !

Albus rit.

― C'est vrai que c'est utile ! C'est fantastique, comme tu as vécu... Ça ne va pas te manquer ?

― Non, répondit-elle simplement.

― Et tes amis ? Ils sont aussi venus ici, ou bien...?

― Non.

― Oh ! ce sont des Moldus, peut-être ? suggéra-t-il.

― Je n'ai pas d'amis.

Elle n'avait pas l'air de vouloir s'épancher sur la question.

― Tu ne te sentais pas un peu seule ? demanda tout de même Albus.

― Je possède de très nombreux animaux de toutes sortes, ramenés de mes voyages. Nous nous aimons beaucoup et ils sont toujours là pour moi.

― Tu... Tu ne les as tout de même pas emmenés tous ici ? interrogea Albus.

― Si, bien sûr. Pourquoi ?

― On a le droit qu'à un seul animal, répondit-il. Tu vas avoir des problèmes.

― Non, dit-elle. Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça, je t'assure.

Ils marchèrent quelques instants en silence.

― Tu as des frères et sœurs ?

― Oui. Plusieurs. Je suis la plus jeune.

Là encore, elle ne semblait pas vouloir s'étendre sur le sujet. Albus n'insista pas.

― Mais parlons plutôt de toi, maintenant, dit-elle.

A ces mots, Albus perdit son sourire. Elle n'allait pas lui parler de son père, pas _elle_ !

― Comment t'appelles-tu ? interrogea-t-elle. Albus, n'est-ce pas ?

Il la regarda, totalement perplexe, et ravi. « Albus », pas « Potter », ni même « Albus Potter » Juste « Albus ». _Albus_... Elle avait une façon charmante de prononcer son prénom. Cela donnait quelque chose comme « Albous ». Habituellement, il reprenait ceux qui disaient mal son patronyme, car cela l'horripilait. Mais pas cette fois.

― Oui, articula-t-il finalement. Albus. Mais tu ne vas pas me faire croire que tu ne connais pas ma famille.

― Les Potter ? Évidemment que je vous connais, dit-elle en haussant les épaules. Tout le monde sur la planète connaît Harry Potter. Mais tu n'es pas ton père, si ? Tu es un être unique, Albous, c'est ça qui compte. Ton prénom me suffit.

N'arrivant pas à en croire ses oreilles, il voulu lui demander le sien, mais il arrivèrent soudain devant une très lourde porte. La jeune fille s'arrêta.

― C'est la bibliothèque. Tu veux venir avec moi à l'intérieur ou pas ?

― Je... hésita-t-il. Non. Tu devras être concentrée pour étudier les livres. Et puis, je devrais retrouver mes amis. Je suis parti sans prévenir.

― D'accord. Merci encore. Pour mon carnet et pour m'avoir accompagné.

― T'inquiète. A bientôt, euuh...

Elle lui fit un grand sourire qui découvrit des canines pointues. Ses yeux gris clair pétillèrent de contentement et virèrent légèrement vers l'argenté.

― Je m'appelle Riana. Souviens-t'en cette fois, Albous. A la prochaine ! Et fais attention aux escaliers !

Albus sourit en hochant la tête, gêné, et se détourna précipitamment. Il avait à peine parcouru quelques mètres qu'il entendit un murmure, plus léger qu'une brise de printemps, plus calme qu'un souffle d'hiver qui amène les flocons d'une première neige, et pourtant aussi audible qu'une bourrasque :

― Et puis, je te remercie de ne pas avoir continuer à lire.

Il se figea trois secondes et regarda par-dessus son épaule. Les portes de la bibliothèque étaient fermées, et Riana avait certainement disparu derrière. Et puis elle n'aurait pas pu le voir ouvrir son journal, il était techniquement hors de sa vue. Il se dit que ce fût sûrement son imagination qui lui jouait des tours et il reprit son chemin, d'un pas étrangement léger.

 **.**

 **...**

 **.**

 **(1)** _Lorem ipsum_ : Il s'agit de mots, voire juste de lettres, mis à la suite au hasard, pour figurer un texte, souvent dans le décor d'un dessin, pour ne pas s'embêter à écrire un vrai texte. C'est une expression latine, pour ceux que ça intéresse.

 **(2)** Queues et hampes : Pour faire simple, quand vous écrivez, les queues, c'est les bâtons qui pendent, et les hampes, les bâtons qui montent. Quant aux boucles, ben, c'est les boucles, quoi.

 **(3)** Vous savez, ce truc comme quoi l'écriture est un dessin ? Autrefois, chaque lettre était la représentation de quelque chose, comme des hiéroglyphes. La lettre A par exemple, était à l'envers, et montrait un taureau si je me rappelle bien. Au fil du temps, elle a changé et s'est renversée. Bref. Donc en fait, les mots qu'on écrit, sans prendre en compte le sens, sont des séries de minuscules dessins. Moi, passé ça, j'essaye de faire des dessins avec le sens de mes phrases (car c'est possible aussi). Je veux rendre mes paragraphes les plus beaux possible, pour que mon histoire le soit aussi. Si vous ne me croyez pas, relisez le passage de la description du journal intime et de l'écriture, moi je trouve qu'il s'agirait presque d'un poème en prose. Vous trouvez que je suis prétentieuse ? Peut-être, et alors ?

 **(4)** A dix heures : Non, il ne s'agit pas de quelque chose de temporel, mais de spatial. C'est un système tout simple utilisé surtout par les aviateurs. Les objets et directions vous apparaissent comme sur les chiffres du cadran d'une horloge, en fonction de vous puisque vous êtes le centre de cette horloge, avec le 12 devant vous peu importe votre position. Ainsi, l'escalier situé à dix heures d'Albus est devant lui, légèrement à sa gauche. A six heures, c'est juste derrière lui, à trois heures juste à sa droite, et à une heure devant lui très légèrement sur la droite.

 **(5)** Clin d'œil pour Kathleen O'B : Tu te rappelles ? : « Vierge ? Elle ? Des oreilles peut-être, et encore ! » xDD

 **.**

Voilàààà !

Alors ? Verdict ?

Comment trouvez-vous Scorpius ? Moi j'aime bien sa façon d'être, et vous ?

Et sa confrontation avec Rose, elle vous a plu ? Et elle est cool, Rose, non ?

La façon dont disparait sans cesse Albus ? (Pour manquer de se faire écraser pas des journaux intimes xD)

Sa rencontre et sa discussion avec Riana ?

D'ailleurs, je voudrais votre avis sur **Riana Manners**. Elle deviendra un personnage extrêmement présent et important, donc je dois savoir si elle vous plait. Que pensez-vous de sa vie, son passé ? Des tonnes de mystères qui l'entourent ? Et son amitié naissante avec "Albous" ? A votre avis, ce squelette d'amitié (ça se dit, ça ? xDD) aboutira-t-il à quelque chose ? (Moi, je réponds deux fois oui : à court et à long terme. Mais du tout de ce que vous pensez TOUS, j'en suis sûre.)

 **Comment** Riana savait-elle qu'Albus avait commencé, et pas continué, à lire son journal _alors qu'elle ne pouvait pas le voir_ ?

En quoi sa jupe peut-elle bien être étrange ? Pourquoi ne peut-on pas voir ses oreilles ? (Vous vous en foutez ? Moi pas. Ce sera important dans le fil de l'histoire. **...** ...Là, vous prenez pour une folle. Ce n'est pas le cas. Enfin, presque pas.)

Et l'amitié entre Albus et Scorpius, vous pensez qu'elle aussi aboutira ?

Et **surtout**... Scorpius arrivera-t-il à retrouver Albus dans les méandres labyrinthiques de la forteresse, à présent ? xD

 **.**

Sinon, une précision : Pour les escaliers du château, j'ai pris le modèle des films. En lisant les livres, je voyais toujours tout fermé, avec des plafond entre chaque étages. Et bien que généralement je n'aime pas les idées des films, ça je trouve pratique. pour certaines choses en tous cas, car des fois, ça ne dois pas être discret xD C'est pour ça que je ferai un mixe des deux.

Bon, moi je suis un peu fatiguée, alors je vais vous laisser là, hein. Juste le temps de faire...

 **.**

 **QUI VEUT GAGNER UN OS ?!**

Alors, je séchais un tantinet sur ce chapitre, mais je vais quand même essayer de vous donner quelque chose.

QUESTION 5 : Pourquoi Albus est-il parti soudainement de la Grande Salle, _alors qu'il était en train de manger_ ? (Albus et la nourriture... Une grande histoire d'amour xD Mais vous découvrirez cette facette de sa personnalité plus en détails dans les prochains chapitres :p)

Bon, c'est vrai, ce n'est pas évident. Du tout. Mais si vous relisez bien le passage, ainsi que ce qui se passe après et le chapitre d'avant, vous devriez trouver... Désolée pour ce manque de précisions... u_u

"

Ah ! J'ai trouvé ! Eurêka ! :

QUESTION 6 : Que veut dire le titre du chapitre ? En gros, quels mots, dans ce chapitre, sont magiques ? **Attention** : Il y a **deux réponses** ! En tous cas, ça, ça devrait être facile...

 **.**

Bon, je vous dis donc à la prochaine fois, et je m'excuse d'avance si ça prend trop longtemps, mais la première, ç me fout déjà des pétages de plombs...

 **Sheena McK** ,

Folle nerveuse qui a rayé à tout jamais (enfin pour le moment xD) les hommes de sa vie.

 **.**

PS : Vous savez, **une review** , c'est **rapide** à écrire, et moi, j'adorerai vraiment... **Même négative** , lâchez-vous ! J'accepte tout, je prends tout en compte !

 **Allez ! A vos claviers** ! xD


	8. Agression

NOTE D'AUTEUR : Je n'ai toujours pas de fréquence de publication, car je ne peux toujours pas la tenir. M'enfin, je suppose que vous avez remarqué que j'ai disparu pendant **longtemps**... Alors, **je m'en excuse**. La première raison, c'est juste que je suis en **Première Scientifique** , et que je ne voulais pas y aller et que c'est grave galère et que j'ai déjà pété plusieurs plombs. Pendant les vacances, j'avais encore moins le temps d'écrire (je sais, c'est pas logique), et maintenant que les cours ont repris, je vais enfin pouvoir essayer **de finir au moins le premier tome** avant la fin de l'année scolaire... En tous cas, j'espère que j'y arriverai, parce que je suis en train de commencer une dépression, et que je n'ai plus trop goût à rien. La seconde raison, c'est que je voulais finir le chapitre que j'étais en train d'écrire avant de poster ce huitième (j'aime bien avoir quelques chapitres d'avance). Bon, ce n'est pas le cas, mais tant pis. J'estime que je vous ai déjà fait attendre _**trop longtemps**_. Mais dans tous les cas, c'est vrai, je n'ai pas vraiment d'excuse, mais je vous prie tout de même de me pardonner... **:)**

RATING : **T**

PAIRING : Aucun pour l'instant

DISCLAIMER : Comme la merveilleuse Joanne Kathleen n'aime pas que l'on dise que le monde et les personnages de Harry Potter lui appartiennent, je dirai simplement qu'ils ne m'appartiennent pas, à moi. Sauf certains OCs évidemment.

DÉDICACE : A **KathleenO'B** , emmerdeuse à temps partiel et meilleure amie à temps (presque) complet, je te dédie cette histoire de la première lettre jusqu'au dernier point.

NOTE DE CHAPITRE : Dans ce chapitre, il y a de la **violence** , des **insultes** , de la **peur** , de la **colère** , mais aussi et surtout une grande dose d' **amitié** et de **courage** ! **Enjoy your life** autant que vous le pouvez ! (et plus que moi si possible, sinon vous êtes mal barrés) **Bonne lecture !**

 **.**

 **...**

 **.**

 **Agression**

Après avoir remarqué la disparition d'Albus, Scorpius avait fini de manger avec Rose et Melody, puis les avait laissé aller ensemble à la volière, pour que Rose écrive à ses parents. Quant à lui, il avait décidé de partir à la recherche d'Albus, car il en avait un peu marre de le perdre sans arrêt.

Courageusement et avec confiance, il s'était enfoncé dans les méandres labyrinthiques des couloirs, convaincu et persuadé de trouver facilement et rapidement celui qu'il considérait déjà comme son meilleur ami.

Au bout de six minutes, vingt-sept secondes, il était complètement perdu. Et n'avait pas avancé dans sa recherche.

Durant les minutes qui suivirent – ou peut-être était-ce une ou deux heures, il n'en savait rien – il parcouru le château de plus en plus nerveusement, en commençant à paniquer quelque peu. Les couloirs et les recoins sombres alourdis de cadres et de tapisseries lui semblaient bien moins accueillants. L'atmosphère commençait à devenir lourde et oppressante. Peut-être n'était-ce qu'une impression, mais en tous cas, il avait assez chaud et voulait sortir de ce dédale.

Il n'osait pas questionner les rares spectres qu'il croisait et qui ne le voyait même pas, ni les portraits qui le regardaient passer avec une froide concentration. Il n'avait qu'une envie, c'était de rencontrer un professeur, ou encore mieux, un élève bien vivant. Malgré les apparences, Scorpius Malefoy était quelqu'un de très timide et impressionnable.

Quand, au beau milieu d'un couloir, il entendit des bruits de voix, il faillit pousser un cri de joie. A l'extrémité du corridor, un groupe d'élèves apparut en bavardant. Il n'était donc pas le seul dans ce château ! Il avait commencé à désespérer... Ravi, il accéléra le pas pour aller à la rencontre de ces sauveurs inopinés.

Soudain, ces derniers s'aperçurent de sa présence, et subitement silencieux, le regardèrent approcher. Lorsque Scorpius arriva devant eux, il se rendit compte que quelque chose n'allait pas, puisque les trois grands garçons de Serpentard, de loin beaucoup plus âgés que lui, fronçaient les sourcils tout en souriant méchamment. Troublé, il s'arrêta, et les mots se coincèrent dans sa gorge.

― Tiens, tiens, tiens, fit l'un. _Malefoy_.

― Alors, le gnome, on est perdu ? interrogea le deuxième.

― Ce n'est pas prudent de se balader tout seul, ricana le troisième.

Ne répondant rien, il recula vers le mur, tandis que les trois autres resserrèrent leurs rangs autour de lui.

― Tu aimes avoir mal, Malefoy ? demanda le premier en lui attrapant le menton pour l'obliger à le regarder dans les yeux.

Terrorisé, il se plaqua contre la pierre froide derrière lui en tremblant, en espérant très fortement se fondre dedans et disparaître.

Puis, sans crier gare, son assaillant lui envoya son poing dans le ventre. Le souffle coupé, Scorpius se laissa glisser à terre en se tenant les côtes.

― Tu en veux encore, Malefoy ? interrogea la troisième des brutes d'un ton doucereux.

En récupérant une respiration sifflante, le blond parvient à trouver le courage de dire :

― Mais qu'est-ce que je vous ai fait ?

― Tu es à Gryffondor, finit par répondre le premier, d'un ton beaucoup trop calme pour l'être véritablement. Tu es un traître à ta famille, à ton sang. Et nous, on n'aime pas les traîtres.

Devant l'absurdité de cette raison, Scorpius ne sut que renchérir, ne faisant qu'ouvrir légèrement la bouche.

― Tu vas souffrir, traître, dit le deuxième en faisant craquer les articulations de ses doigts, pendant que ses deux compagnons sortaient leurs baguettes.

Et Scorpius, sachant qu'un samedi matin, il y avait peu de chance qu'un professeur pût se trouver aux environs, comprit qu'il risquait effectivement d'avoir mal.

"

Albus pensait avoir emprunté un chemin qui mènerait au grand hall, mais visiblement, il s'était trompé. Il avait failli arriver dans un endroit qui lui rappelait quelque chose, mais les escaliers en avaient décidé autrement. Visiblement, ils avaient une dent contre lui.

D'une certaine façon, c'était un peu logique qu'il ne sache plus où il était, vu qu'en partant de devant la bibliothèque, il n'avait pas pris le chemin par lequel il était venu avec Riana Manners. Il ne connaissait pas encore cette partie du château, et il avait l'impression qu'il était assez haut dans les étages. Malgré tout, il se sentait depuis un quart d'heure tellement guilleret, qu'il n'arrivait même pas à céder au désespoir.

Pris d'une inspiration subite, Albus se pencha par-dessus la rambarde de l'escalier, et fit ce qu'avait fait Riana : il étudia les engrenages des escaliers. Au bout d'un assez long moment, il parvient à déterminer un chemin pour descendre jusqu'au premier étage. Il espérait juste que les escaliers ne bougeassent pas trop, pour qu'il pût s'y retrouver.

Il descendit un escalier à sa gauche, puis obliqua dans un couloir annexe pour en emprunter un autre qui descendrait plus bas. Mais juste quand il arriva devant les marches, un cri de douleur à quelques couloirs de là l'arrêta. La voix lui disant quelque chose, il retourna inquiet dans le couloir qu'il traversa tout en long, puis tourna un coin, fit encore une vingtaine de pas, et en tourna un second. À l'autre bout de ce nouveau couloir, trois élèves sensiblement âgés faisaient face à un jeune garçon aux cheveux pâles qui n'était autre que... Scorpius.

Hébété, il regarda l'un des trois Serpentard ricaner en tenant le bras de Scorpius vers le haut. Le garçon tenta de se dégager, mais il se fit encore plus mal et ne réussit pas à retenir un gémissement. Son tortionnaire lui tordit alors le bras encore plus fort et Scorpius émit un hoquet de douleur.

― Vas-y doucement, ne vas pas non plus lui déboîter l'épaule, dit la plus grande des brutes qui semblait être le chef. Il ne faudrait pas qu'il soit trop amoché.

― Écoutez-le geindre et pleurnicher comme une petite fille, gloussa le derniers des trois en tendant la main pour lui ébouriffer – ou plutôt lui tirer – les cheveux. Il est vraiment pathétique !

En effet, Scorpius, que ses jambes ne parvenaient plus à retenir, ce qui fit que son bras l'élançait encore plus, se retenait de toutes ses forces pour ne pas éclater en sanglots. Il lui restait tout de même sa fierté. Mais il ne réussit pas à s'empêcher de demander tout de même d'une voix suppliante de le laisser tranquille.

― Oh que non, sale traître, cracha le plus grand. Tu n'as pas encore vu ce qu'on est capable de faire ! Nous n'allons pas te laisser partir maintenant, alors qu'on a à peine commencé à s'amuser ! Pas vrai, les gars ?

Ils rirent, et cela mit Albus totalement hors de lui. Il sortit sa baguette en cyprès et s'avança vers le petit groupe, oubliant complètement, qu'avec une baguette ou avec des poings, il n'avait pas la moindre petite chance face à trois grosse brutes de ce calibre.

― Laissez-le tranquille ! s'écria-t-il avec hargne en pointant sa baguette vers eux.

Surpris, ils tournèrent tous quatre la tête vers lui, et en le voyant, les trois Serpentard eurent un rictus méchant. Albus reconnut le deuxième comme étant le garçon qui s'était moqué de Rose, Melody et lui dans le Poudlard Express.

― Ou alors je... Ou je vous jette un sort ! Menaça-t-il en essayant de paraître convaincant. Cela ne fit que faire rire les trois agresseurs. Leur chef s'approcha de lui les poings sur les hanches.

― Et tu comptes nous faire quoi, moucheron ? Nous envoyer des étincelles au nez ?

Il lui attrapa vivement le poignet et le tira près de Scorpius qui le regardait avec consternation.

― Tu voulais défendre ce traître ? demanda l'un des butors. Alors, tu désires devenir le nouveau sauveur du monde comme ton père ? Ou bien tu veux juste secourir ton petit ami ? Comme c'est mignon !

― C'est vrai, questionna le troisième avec de la délectation dans la voix, que tu t'appelles Severus parce que ton père était amoureux de son professeur de potions ?

― Je m'appelle Albus ! s'écria l'intéressé avec colère. Et toi, lâche-moi !

― Oh, mais non ! J'ai l'impression que tu meurs d'envie de partager le sort de ton amoureux. Hein, la tapette ?

Il lui empoigna le second poignet et s'apprêta à pousser Albus contre le mur tandis que ce dernier lui donnait des coups de pieds, quand une voix forte claqua comme un coup de fouet dans le couloir :

― Est-ce que je pourrais savoir ce que vous êtes en train de faire ?!

Samantha Zabini marchait à grands pas vers eux, les poings serrés et sa baguette dangereusement dégainée.

― T'occupe pas de ça, poupée, dit le chef des assaillants. Laisse-nous régler nos affaires, c'est pas un spectacle pour toi.

― Je m'occupe de ce que je veux, Wallace, dit Samantha en le fusillant du regard. Lâche-le.

― Soit raisonnable, Zabini, vas-t-en avant de le regretter.

― C'est toi qui va regretter de ne pas faire ce que je te dis ! s'écria-t-elle.

Ils ricanèrent.

― Je suis préfète, figure-toi ! lança-t-elle en pointant du pouce l'insigne brillant au-dessus de son sein gauche. Et tu sais très bien que je suis extrêmement douée pour lancer des sortilèges, informulés, qui plus est. Lâche ce gosse ou tu vas te reprocher d'être né !

Wallace lui jeta un regard mauvais, puis lâcha Albus d'un geste brusque qui le fit tituber. Il avait la marque de ses doigts sur la peau de ses poignets. Albus ne s'était pas rendit compte que son assaillant avait serré si fort.

La Noire pointa alors sa baguette vers celui qui tordait encore le bras de Scorpius – qui n'arrivait même plus à se plaindre depuis quelques minutes – et celui-ci lâcha sa prise avant même qu'elle ait pu dire un mot. Puis les trois brutes s'écartèrent de leurs victimes tout en restant face à leur préfète. Cette dernière déclara d'une voix glaciale :

― Eh bien bravo, tous les trois. Vous prendre à deux pauvres gamins qui ne connaissent même pas _Wingardium Leviosa_ , c'est vraiment tout à votre honneur !

Voyant qu'ils ne bronchèrent pas, elle s'écria :

― Quoi ? Ce n'est pas parce que vous êtes à Serpentard que vous ne devez pas faire preuve d'éducation ! Mais c'est vrai... Certainement que vous n'en possédez pas une once.

Elle croisa les bras.

― Blair et Dowdall, vous me décevez vraiment. Je ne vous pensais pas capable de suivre les idées de ce crétin. Je ne suis pas fière d'être dans ta classe, Dowdall.

― Navrés d'avoir atteint à ta réputation, dit Wallace d'un ton rogue. Tu vas nous laisser tranquille, maintenant que tu as fini ton sermon ?

― Bien sûr, vous allez partir, répondit Samantha d'un ton plus glaciale qu'un cercle polaire. Mais avant, je retire vingt-cinq points chacun à Serpentard, et vous donne deux heures de retenue. Disons lundi vingt heures, devant le bureau de monsieur Bollivar. Il vous informera de quoi faire.

― C'est bien, ajouta-t-elle alors qu'ils la gratifiaient d'un regard mauvais, les premiers points que j'aie à enlever dans ma carrière de préfète sont à ma propre Maison. Je vous remercie, tiens.

― Mais de rien, ce fut un plaisir, dit Wallace avec ironie.

― Si jamais je vous reprends à torturer physiquement ou mentalement des élèves plus jeunes que vous, je vous enlève au moins cinquante points et vous aurez une semaine, non un mois, de retenue. Et soyez convaincus que j'essaierai de vous faire renvoyer. Maintenant, fichez le camp. Exécution !

Ils tournèrent tous trois les talons et s'éloignèrent. Avant de passer le coin, Wallace regarda par-dessus son épaule et brandit le poing.

― Tu le regretteras, Zabini, je t'assure !

― Ouh ! Tu me fais peur, dit Samantha. Que vas-tu essayer de faire ? M'embrasser ? _Là_ , c'est _sûr_ , je vais le regretter, _en effet_.

Il lui jeta un dernier regard noir et disparut.

Après avoir attendu quelques secondes pour s'assurer qu'ils ne revenaient pas, la magnifique jeune fille se retourna vers Scorpius encore assis par terre qui se tenait l'épaule et Albus qui se massait distraitement les poignets en la regardant. Samantha lui sourit.

― Montre-moi, dit-elle en lui prenant l'avant-bras. Oh, ça ira ! Demain, les marques auront disparu.

Elle se redressa et avança d'un pas vers Scorpius.

― Et toi ? Est-ce que ça va ? demanda-t-elle en souriant gentiment.

Le garçon releva la tête et s'écria avec hargne, son regard droit dans celui de la préfète :

― Est-ce qu'ils avaient l'air de me conter fleurette ?! Mais _oui_ , je vais bien ! Je n'ai _jamais_ été aussi bien ! Tu vois bien, je suis _tellement_ joyeux que je rigole ! Hahahaha ! Qu'est-ce que je m'amuse !

― Scorpius, voyons, calme-toi, dit-elle d'une voix apaisante en montrant ses deux paumes.

― « Scorpius, calme-toi ! Calme-toi ! » Mais oui ! Pourquoi te fâcher, Scorpius ? Tout va bien !

― Scorpius, arrête !

― Tu te prends pour qui, à me donner des ordres ? continua-t-il avec fureur. Fous-moi la paix !

― Scorpius...

― Tu es bien contente, hein, d'être préfète ?! explosa-t-il. Tu t'en vantes tout le temps ! Tu es ravie de pouvoir exercer ton autorité, non ? Enlevez des points et mettre des retenues, comme c'est jouissif, n'est-ce pas !? Tu fais bien la fière, hein ? Faire ton devoir de représentante de l'ordre puis pavaner comme si tu avais sauvé l'univers ! Tu n'en as pas marre, d'être sans cesse au-dessus des autres ? Non, évidemment, tu es bien contente ! Tu as du exulter quand tu as reçu ta nomination cet été ! Tu peux dès à présent soumettre même des élèves plus âgés que toi ! Félicitations ! Quel avancement ! L'emprise sur tous les élèves de l'école excepté les préfets-en-chef et tes semblables ! Quel honneur !

― Maintenant, tu arrêtes ! intima Samantha d'une voix plus aiguë que l'ordinaire.

― Ce que je dis ne te plaît pas ? Tant mieux, ça veut dire que tu sais que j'ai raison ! Tu t'imagines que c'est une marque de respect que d'être nommé préfet ? Eh bien ! je vais te dire, moi ! Les professeurs désignent des préfets juste parce qu'ils ne peuvent pas faire tout tout seuls ! Mais ça ne change rien pour vous ! Ils vous regardent pareils qu'avant ! Et puis, des fois, quoi de mieux qu'un élève pour régler les problèmes entre élèves ? Vous arriverez bien à vous débrouiller sans les professeurs, non ? Et si représailles il y avait, ça ne retomberait pas à chaque fois sur eux ! Mais oui ! Ne fais pas ces yeux-là ! Être préfet, c'est avoir un minable petit pouvoir et vivre chaque jour dans la crainte de subit une vengeance. Et que tu la subisses ou pas, cette vengeance, tu calmes tes nerfs et ton « honneur » en infligeant encore d'autres punitions grâce à ta domination de lâche ! Je me demande si tu seras à chaque fois aussi fière que tu l'étais à l'instant ! C'est sûrement une façon de te voiler la face !

― Scorpius, tu vas trop loin ! cria Samantha avec colère. Je t'ordonne de te taire !

― Tu m'ordonnes ? commença-t-il à crier de toutes ses forces, ses paroles résonnant sous le plafond obscur. Mais tu ne comprends pas que tu n'as pas d'emprise sur moi ?! Je me fous de tout ce que tu pourrais m'infliger ! Vas-y, enlève des points à Gryffondor ! Mets-moi en retenue tous les soirs de l'année ! Fais-moi renvoyer de l'école ! Tu vois ? Tu n'oses pas ! Tu n'oses pas le faire ! Parce qu'oser confirmerait ce que je te dis ! Manque de pot pour toi ne pas oser, ça le confirme tout autant !

» Tu veux que je te dise ? Tu me répugnes, tu me dégoûtes ! Ces trois ahuris que as mis en fuite, ce sont des crétins qui méritent bien toutes les punitions que vous pourrez leurs donner. Ils ne méritent pas la moindre admiration de quiconque, mais tu sais quoi ? tu ne vaux pas mieux qu'eux !

Quand il eut fini sa harangue, il la regarda, à bout de souffle, un sourire sans joie effrayant plaqué sur le visage, ne faiblissant pas devant le regard chargé de reproche de la belle préfète. Celle-ci serrait les poings si fort que ses longs ongles s'enfonçaient profondément dans sa peau. Le visage fermé et les lèvres pincées, elle tentait de garder un calme olympien sans lâcher le garçon de ses yeux brûlants. Sa main tenant sa baguette tremblotait nerveusement car elle se retenait de lui lancer un maléfice bien senti. À côté d'elle, Albus qui n'avait jusque-là rien dit, pensa, et c'était légitime, qu'elle allait sévir très sévèrement, pour cause de manque de respect total envers un représentant de l'autorité. Il était tout à fait d'avis, depuis un petit moment déjà, que Scorpius était allé bien trop loin – même si ce qu'il avait dit avait un fond, assez épais d'ailleurs, de vérité.

Mais à sa grande surprise, elle se détourna, et sans rien ajouter, s'éloigna à grands pas, tremblante de fureur contenue. En moins de cinq secondes, même les bruits de ses pas avaient disparus.

Albus regarda le garçon blond toujours assis par terre. Il avait enfin lâché son épaule.

― J'ai bien cru qu'elle allait t'atomiser, dit-il. Tu n'y es pas allé de main morte dans tes accusations. Je me demande bien pourquoi elle ne t'a rien fait...

Scorpius ne fit que hausser les épaules. Puis plaqua à nouveau sa main sur celle de gauche avec une grimace. Il avait une envie de dire à Albus que c'était de sa faute s'il avait mal ainsi, qu'il était parti et que c'était pour ça que lui s'était fait frapper par ces brutes. Passer sa hargne, sa colère, sa douleur et sa honte sur lui, le faire culpabiliser, … C'était très tentant. Heureusement, il se ravisa juste à temps. Il ne voulait pas le perdre. Cette pensée le calma. Sans regarder Albus, il lui dit :

― Tu as essayé de m'aider. Tu as foncé sur eux alors que tu savais que tu n'avais aucune chance.

― C'était tout naturel, répondit Albus.

― C'était stupide.

― Tu aurais fait la même chose pour moi.

― Ç'aurait aussi été stupide.

Puis, croisant les bras sur ses genoux repliés, et plantant son regard plein de douleur dans les prunelles incroyablement vertes – et belles – d'Albus, il ajouta :

― Merci.

Une ou deux longues minutes passèrent, en silence quasi religieux, où les deux jeunes garçons se regardèrent sans broncher. Comme se jugeant, se jaugeant. Comme s'ils se sondaient l'un l'autre. Puis Albus tendit la main à son compagnon. Ce dernier la regarda avec circonspection plusieurs secondes.

― Meilleurs amis ? demanda Albus.

Scorpius eut un espèce de sourire en pinçant les lèvres et attrapa la main que le brun lui tendait. En tirant dessus et en poussant sur ses jambes, il se remit debout – non sans que ses côtes lui rappelèrent leur douloureuse condition. Sans lâcher la main qu'il tenait, il ancra ses yeux clairs dans ceux profonds de son camarade.

― Pour la vie, confirma-t-il.

"

― Vous vous êtes battu, n'est-ce pas, mon garçon ? demanda Miss Marpple, la vieille infirmière, avec une note de reproche dans la voix.

― Plus ou moins, grogna Scorpius tandis qu'elle lui malaxait ses côtes malmenées.

Secouant la tête d'exaspération – il s'agissait du premier jour, enfin ! –, la vielle dame se dirigea vers une de ses étagères et attrapa une fiole en verre bleuté contenant un liquide sombre. Elle en fit avaler une cuillère pleine au jeune garçon, qui grimaça de dégoût.

― Eh bien, oui, c'est très mauvais ! lança l'infirmière en rangeant son flacon. La prochaine fois, vous y penserez à deux fois avant d'utiliser vos poings !

À côté de Scorpius, Albus gloussa. Scorpius lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes en chuchota :

― Si tu ne te tais pas, je te ferais avaler le flacon entier !

― Et vous ? interrogea Miss Marpple en se tournant vers Albus, les poings sur les hanches. Vous avez aussi mal quelque part ?

― Non... Non, non ! Tout va bien ! Je ne faisais que l'accompagner, répondit-il précipitamment en espérant que les marques sur ses poignets ne soient pas trop apparentes. Il n'avait aucune envie de se frotter aux manières brusques de l'infirmière de Poudlard.

Elle émit un bruit moqueur. Visiblement, elle n'était pas convaincue.

― Vous pouvez y allez, dit-elle à Scorpius en indiquant la porte de son menton. Simplement, ne faites pas trop d'efforts pendant deux jours, surtout avec votre épaule. Allez, filez ! Et ne revenez pas avant longtemps, tous les deux !

Avec soulagement, Albus bondit de son siège et aida son ami à se relever devant l'œil suspicieux de Miss Marpple. Il ouvrit la porte pour laisser passer Scorpius salua l'infirmière d'un faible « au revoir » en échange duquel il reçut un signe de tête plutôt sec. La vieille soignante disparut dans son bureau, et les deux garçons, ravis d'échapper à l'odeur de médicament de l'infirmerie, se dirigèrent ensemble vers la Tour Gryffondor, savourant leur toute nouvelle amitié.

.

...

.

Et voilà ! C'est-y pas beau ? Bon, c'est un peu plus court qu'avant, mais je trouve que c'est assez dense pour rattraper :)

Alors, comment avez-vous trouvé ce nouveau chapitre ? Allez, avouez, un peu de violence, ça vous a plu, non ? Bande de brutes xD C'est vrai que ça parait un peu bizarre de voir encore des tensions de ce genre à Poudlard, mais bon, c'est les élèves les pus âgés.

Avez-vous aimé l'intervention de Samantha ? Elle est cool, cette fille, non ? xDD Moi je l'adore :p A votre avis, pourquoi n'a-t-elle pas puni Scorpius ? (si si, il y a une raison ^^)

Et que pensez-vous de l'intervention de notre Albus bien-aimé ? :)) Le courage aveugle des Gryffondor... Y a pas à dire, il aurait rien eu à faire à Serpentard mdr

.

Bon, sinon, dans le prochain chapitre, je vais enfin finir ce foutu weekend de pas-cours, pour leur créer plein de mésaventures avec les profs (et les balais volants xD). Et aussi pour créer une grande - et importante pour la suite - rivalité... Ah ! là, vous vous demandez ce qui va se passer xDD Et ben vous saurez paaaas mouhahahaha !

Bref.

.

Pas de **Qui veut gagner un OS** aujourd'hui, désolée. J'ai rien trouvé... Je rajouterai si jamais...

.

Voilà. N'hésitez surtout pas à me laisser des reviews ! je me désespère en comparant le nombre celles-ci au nombre de vues... Allez, quoi ! Soyez sympas ! :) :) :)

.

Bizzz

Sheena


End file.
